Demion The Story of Wasted Angel
by rahma12desti
Summary: (END) Ibunya tak pernah kembali / Setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa. Ayah kandungnya bukan manusia biasa. Ia adalah seorang Demion. \KookV/ Its BTS Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 1**

Dua orang bocah berlari menuju seorang wanita dewasa dengan gaun panjang yang usang namun tetap indah melekat di tubuh rampingnya yang menanti mereka di depan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu dengan lengan terbuka seolah memang tersedia untuk kedua bocah tersebut.

Namun nyatanya, kedua lengan itu hanya menangkap seorang bocah saja, melupakan bocah lainnya yang hanya bisa melihat momen indah ibu dan anak dengan hati yang jika bisa dilihat, mengalirkan darah tak kasat mata , menandakan betapa terlukanya bocah tersebut. Apa perlu ku ralat menjadi momen indah ibu dan anak tiri? Inilah faktanya.

Jika di saat kecil kita pernah mendengar dongeng Cinderella dimana tokoh utamanya selalu disiksa oleh sang ibu tiri. Kali ini justru berbeda. Bagaimana jika justru sang anak kandung dari sang ibu yang dilupakan sedangkan sang anak tiri justru mendapat kasih sayang melimpah? Jika kalian kira ini juga merupakan kisah dongeng belaka, kalian salah besar.

Karena inilah kisah Taehyung, sang anak kandung yang terlupakan.

.

.

Tetes air hujan nan deras membasahi jalanan. Inilah pemandangan yang dapat Taehyung kecil lihat dari bangku halte bus yang tengah ia duduki bersama sang ibu. Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di sisi jalan. Dengan sebuah koper di sampingnya, Taehyung kecil terus memandangi tetesan hujan yang menyentuh telapak tangannya yang menengadah melewati atap halte, sementara sang ibu tampak gelisah sambil sesekali memainkan jemari lentiknya.

Sang ibu yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Taehyung kecil menoleh polos kearah ibunya.''tunggu disini. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu di mobil'', suara sang ibu sedikit teredam suara hujan,namun Taehyung kecil masih dapat menangkap nada dingin disana. Taehyung kecil hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia masih bermain dengan tetes hujan sebelum tak sengaja melihat mesin mobil ibunya yang menyala dan perlahan berjalan menjauh.

Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya akan basah , Taehyung kecil langsung berlari mengejar mobil ibunya yang bahkan sudah sangat jauh. Hujan turun semakin deras seolah mengerti dan ikut menangis bersama Taehyung kecil. Ia terus berlari sambil memanggil ibunya, agar ibunya kembali. Namun, **ibunya tak pernah kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun dengan nafas terengah dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Mimpi itu terus menghampiri Taehyung, seolah mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa bahwa ia telah dibuang oleh ibu kandung nya sendiri.

Jam digital yang tersanding di nakas menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Taehyung menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Taehyung meresapi dinginnya tetes air yang mengalir dari shower membasahi tubuh polosnya, bersamaan dengan tetesan air lain yang mengalir jatuh dari dagunya padahal guyuran shower belum sempat menyentuh kepalanya apalagi wajahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian yang nyaman, Taehyung berjalan gontai menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan meja makannya. Beberapa maid beserta kakek dan neneknya tampak sudah menunggunya. Setelah ditinggalkan ibunya dulu, sang ayah tiri mengirimkannya ke Jepang, tempat kakek dan neneknya tinggal. Selama 12 tahun ia dirawat kakek dan nenek nya, dan sekarang ia sudah berusia 17 tahun. Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya; Korea.

Setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia bukan manusia biasa. Ayah kandungnya bukan manusia biasa. Ia adalah seorang Demion. Makhluk berwujud manusia namun biasanya lebih rupawan dan bersinar bak vampire. Sering dianggap separuh dewa . Mereka tidak abadi, hanya mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki manusia biasa. Kekuatan mereka biasanya berasal dari unsur alam, seperti api, air,dan masih banyak lagi. Taehyung sendiri adalah seorang Demion Aqua, keuatannya adalah air. Meskipun tampak tak berbahaya, Taehyung bisa membunuh banyak orang sekaligus jika dia mau.

Mungkin itu sebabnya sang ibu membuangnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar terbuang. Meskipun tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari sosok ibu, ia masih mendapat kasih sayang dari sosok ayah meskipun ayah tiri. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Taehyung juga merindukan ayah kandungnya.

Lama benaknya memutar masa lalu, Taehyung tak sadar bahunya diguncang oleh sang nenek. Ia segera tersenyum manis sambil merangkul sang nenek agar kembali duduk dan segera memulai acara sarapan mereka.

''aku akan ke Korea hari ini'', suara Taehyung memecah keheningan ruang makan yang sebelumnya hanya dipenuhi suara dentingan piring dan garpu.

''nenek tidak salah dengar kan?'',Tanya nenek tak mengerti. Kenapa harus tiba-tiba seperti ini?

''tidak, telinga nenek masih berfungsi dengan baik'', Taehyung tidak bercanda dengan kalimatnya. Tangan kanannya membawa cangkir berisi teh hijau sembari menyesapnya perlahan.

''kenapa?'', kali ini justru sang kakek yang bertanya dengan penuh penekanan. Tatapan mengintimidasi milik sang kakek membuat taehyung sedikit gugup.

''hanya..'', Taehyung menelan air liurnya sendiri sembari memikirkan alasan atau kebohongan yang bagus di kepalanya.''Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku disana, jika aku bertahan disini lebih lama, mereka akan menggunakanku sebagai senjata militer'', entah bagaimana, kalimat itu menguar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tidak mungkin ia menyatakan secara _to the point_ bahwa ia ingin mencari Ayah kandungnya juga sekaligus menemui ibu serta keluarga tirinya.

Selama ini , sang ibu hanya tahu bahwa Taehyung telah ia buang dan takkan pernah kembali. Tak pernah terlintas di pikiran sang Ibu bahwa Ayah tirinya akan menyelamatkannya kala itu. Lagipula tak semua alasannya tadi adalah kebohongan. Di masa sekarang ini, seorang Demion seperti Taehyung sangat di butuhkan namun juga sekaligus sangat di benci masyarakat karena dianggap monster, pertanda datangnya Hari Kiamat , dan masih banyak lagi.

Selama di Jepang, tak jarang ia mendapati beberapa teman sejenisnya yang dipukuli, di lempari batu sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa hingga tubuh mereka dipenuhi memar dan luka, bahkan ada yang di penggal dan potongan kepalanya di pajang di tengah kota. Dan Taehyung tak ingin hal itu terjadi juga pada dirinya.

Sampai sekarang, hanya beberapa Negara yang menerima keberadaan Demion. Salah satunya adalah Korea Selatan. Mereka menyadari bahwa setelah ini, akan ada lagi makhluk yang lebih kuat yang akan datang. Dan mereka memerlukan senjata yang bisa menyamai makhluk masa depan ini. Demion-lah senjata tersebut. Di Korea Selatan, mereka dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan, namun harus rela mati demi penduduk biasa. Julukan pahlawan hanya sebagai kedok agar ada yang dapat melindungi nyawa mereka. Memang terdengar sedikit kejam dan tidak adil, namun ini lebih baik daripada dipenggal bukan?

Keputusan Taehyung sudah sangat bulat. Ia bahkan sudah meminta sebuah apartemen dan identitas baru kepada Ayah tirinya, dan _voila_ , Taehyung mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Akhirnya kakek dan nenek Taehyung mengijinkannya ke Korea. Taehyung mengambil ponsel di samping piring sarapannya dengan cepat. Mengetikkan pesan lalu setelahnya mengirimkannya kepada seseorang.

 **'** **Jemput aku di bandara 12 jam dari sekarang'**

.

.

Banyaknya hal yang terjadi seharian ini membuat Taehyung sedikit tak percaya. Ia hampir tertawa mengingat betapa lucunya keadaannya saat ini, namun tawa itu hanya tertahan di tenggorokannya karena kenyataan bahwa ia telah berhasil menapakkan kakinya di lantai bandara Korea ini memanglah nyata. Kejadian sang nenek yang terus mengekorinya selama di Bandara Jepang, memberinya banyak petuah, kejadian dimana pesawatnya berhasil _Take off_ sampai _Landing_ di bandara Korea. Itu semua benar-benar nyata, bukan sekedar lamunan atau khayalan.

Beberapa pengunjung bandara sempat menoleh dan memandang takjub ke arah Taehyung. Dengan memakai hodie kebesaran berwarna putih di padukan dengan celana jeans hitam dengan sobekan artistic di bagian lututnya, serta sepatu Converse hitam di kakinya membuatnya terlihat layaknya seorang model. Wajahnya nan rupawan serta sedikit manis menambah keindahan sosok Taehyung.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan pengunjung bandara, Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret koper hitam serta ransel yang bertengger di punggungnya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok namja yang tak kalah rupawan yang tampak sibuk dengan ponsel di telinganya sambil sesekali melihat kesekeliling bandara.

Senyum manis tersemat di wajah Taehyung melihat sosok namja tersebut.

''JEON JUNGKOOK!'', teriak Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia segera melepas pegangan tangannya pada koper di sampingnya lalu berlari kearah sosok namja yang ia panggil Jungkook itu, yang langsung disambut senyum tampan serta kedua lengan yang terbuka dan..

 _Hap_

Tubuh Taehyung tampak mungil di dekapan Jungkook, kedua kaki Taehyung mengalung indah di pinggang Jungkook, dan tak lupa juga kedua lengan nya yang memeluk leher Jungkook erat, menduselkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Jungkook.

Beruntung lengan Jungkook terbentuk kekar dan atletis sehingga dapat menggendong Taehyung yang notabene-nya juga seorang namja dengan mudah seolah tubuh Taehyung seringan bulu.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya tipis sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandang kearah mereka .

''Hey Tae, mau sampai kapan kita pada pose ini? '', Taehyung langsung memberengut imut menatap Jungkook. Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan punggung jari telunjuknya, memberikan kecupan tipis secepat kilat di bibir Taehyung, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa saat ini mereka ada di tempat umum.

Dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, Taehyung turun dari gendongan Jungkook dan mengambil langkah panjang menuju kopernya yang tadi terlupakan lalu kembali lagi menuju Jungkook namun bukannya melangkah berdampingan, ia justru berjalan mendahului Jungkook. Jungkook hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasih manisnya.

Jika kalian bingung bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih di saat Taehyung berada di Jepang bahkan sejak ia berusia 5 tahun? Jawabannya hanya satu. Mereka berdua sama-sama seorang Demion. Jungkook adalah Demion Phoenix, kekuatannya api. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di atas Piramida di mesir saat mereka berteleportasi. Dan setelah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, _abracadabra_ , meraka menjadi sepasang kekasih .

Disaat Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, hanya Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya kembali tenang. Itu sebabnya Taehyung menjadi yang segala-galanya bagi Jungkook.

Lalu kenapa Taehyung naik pesawat jika ia bisa dengan mudah mengunjungi Korea dengan teleportasi tanpa menghabiskan biaya? Jawabannya hanya diketahui oleh namja berdarah AB ini, bahkan Jungkook heran dibuatnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, dengan memakai seragam rapi serta ransel yang tak lepas dari punggungnya, Taehyung langsung berangkat menuju sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang juga menampung Jungkook sebagai muridnya. Sebuah Sekolah yang hanya menerima Demion sebagai muridnya. Sekolah dengan peraturan ketat dan disiplin tinggi. Sekolah yang bisa menjadi mimpi indah dan mimpi buruk bagi seorang Demion **. Welcome to…**

 **Demion High School!**

.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang sekolahnya, tepat di hadapan Jungkook; kekasihnya. Kepalanya mendongak memandang papan nama Sekolahnya yang bertuliskan Demion High School.

''Selamat Datang di Demion High School, Love'', sambut Jungkook. Pipi Taehyung sedikit memunculkan rona merah mendengar panggilan Jungkook untuknya.

Satu persatu murid memandang kearah Taehyung yang berjalan dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Jungkook. Wajar saja, mereka jarang melihat Jungkook dekat dengan murid lain namun sekarang, Pangeran Demion ini justru menggiring sosok manis di sampingnya. Jungkook terkenal dingin dan merupakan Demion terkuat karena merupakan satu-satunya Demion Phoenix di Korea.

Bolehkah Taehyung merasa beruntung bisa bersanding dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang terkenal seantero Demion High School?

Sepanjang lorong menuju kelas, tatapan kagum, bingung, serta tatapan memuja menyambut Taehyung dan Jungkook. Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang membalas tatapan mereka dengan senyum tipis, Jungkook justru hanya mengganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Ia sudah bosan meladeni tatapan-tatapan itu.

Tak lama berselang, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu bertuliskan Bangtan Sonyeondan dalam huruf Hangul, membuat Taehyung ikut berhenti sambil menoleh bingung kearah Jungkook.

''ini kelas kita, _babe_ '', Jungkook tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu dihadapannya untuk Taehyung, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya seolah ia tengah menyambut seorang Putri.

Dengan lengan Jungkook yang merangkul pinggangnya, Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan kelas nya. Nuansa khas sekolah tampak tak terlalu kentara. Hanya ada sebuah meja ukuran besar serta 7 kursi dengan bantalan empuk diatasnya. Sebuah grand piano di sudut ruangan, juga sebuah papan tulis berwarna hijau tua dengan tulisan 'Welcome to BTS' terbubuh diatasnya. Taehyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat mendapati ada 4 orang lain dengan surai warna-warni berseragam sama dengannya di ruangan ini.

'' _Aigoo, neomu gwiyeobta_ ''

Tanpa tedeng aling, seseorang yang bersurai hitam langsung menarik lengan Taehyung, menjauhkannya dari Jungkook. Mencubit kedua pipinya hingga ia sedikit meringis, sedangkan 3 orang lainnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil tertawa.

'' _Yak_. Hobie Hyung! Jauhkan tangan mu dari Taetae-ku!''

Dengan tak rela, kedua orang yang Jungkook panggil Hobie hyung tadi melepaskan cubitan mereka pada pipi Taehyung yang kini memerah.

'' _Ishh_. Kau pelit sekali, _Jeon_ '',gerutu Hoseok sedangkan Jungkook segera memeluk Taehyung posesif.

''Selamat datang di BTS, Taehyung-a.. Jungkook banyak cerita tentangmu'', sambut sosok bersurai mint pada Taehyung.

'' _O iya_ , namaku Namjoon. Kim Namjoon''

'' Sedangkan yang _kuning_ dan _silver_ ini, Seokjin dan Yoongi. Yang mencubit pipimu tadi Hoseok dan ada satu lagi anggota kita yang tidak bisa hadir, namanya Jimin''

''Jimin?'', nama itu mengingatkan Taehyung pada seseorang, namun ia memilih menepis rasa penasarannya. Ada banyak orang bernama Jimin di Korea. Lagipula seingatnya, Jimin yang ia kenal bukan seorang Demion.

Dan perkenalan mereka pagi itu dilanjutkan dengan obrolan antara Taehyung dan teman-teman barunya.

.

.

Ternyata menjadi murid baru di Demion High School harus membuat Taehyung berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal sebagai Kang Minhyuk, salah satu anggota kelas BTOB. Sosok bermata sipit ini harus berdiri di hadapannya setelah namanya keluar dari kotak undian sebagai penantang.

Taehyung harus melakukan ujian awal sebagai upacara penyambutan murid baru. Hal ini sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun sejak adanya Demion.

Ya, Taehyung dan Minhyuk harus bertarung saling unjuk kekuatan. Salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil menang dapat meningkatkan posisi kelasnya dalam Urutan Kelas Terkuat Demion High School.

Sejauh ini, BTS berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama urutan tersebut berkat adanya Jungkook. Namun justru hal inilah yang membuat beban Taehyung semakin berat.

Sebagai anggota BTS dan juga sebagai kekasih seorang Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung harus mengalahkan pria dihadapannya ini. Padahal tujuannya datang ke sekolah ini bukan untuk unjuk kekuatan, ia hanya ingin mencari ayahnya, melindungi nyawanya dari ancaman penggal ala Jepang.

Namun nyatanya ia harus melakukan hal yang bisa saja menghilangkan nyawanya. Meskipun ia yakin Jungkook takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi tapi tetap saja.

Lama benaknya bercabang dan melayang, Taehyung tak sadar akan kehadiran Jungkook di sampingnya. Pelukan dan kecupan tipis di pipinya menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

''Jangan terlalu memikirkan urutan sialan itu. Kalau tidak sanggup, kau boleh menyerah saja. Usahakan jangan terluka, _okey_?'', Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Taehyung merasakan sensasi basah nan lembut menyentuh keningnya lama, juga usapan pada kedua pipinya. Setelah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Minhyuk, Jungkook kembali ke sisi lapangan.

Taehyung segera menyiapkan posisi siaganya sekaligus memusatkan konsentrasinya saat Minhyuk tiba-tiba saja berlari cepat kearahnya, memulai serangan yang disambut riuh para murid di sisi lapangan.

Dengan bertubi-tubi Minhyuk melayangkan serangan kearah Taehyung, namun masih dapat Taehyung hindari dengan perisai airnya. Namun Taehyung sedikit tak focus hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental menyentuh tanah saat serangan Minhyuk berhasil mengenainya.

Jungkook yang berada di sisi lapangan sontak berdiri dengan tangan mengepal. Ia hampir saja menyerang Minhyuk dengan bola apinyanya jika saja Taehyung tidak menatapnya sambil menggeleng, seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Ia dan Minhyuk menunjukkan pertarungan yang menakjubkan. Bahkan para guru ikut memandang takjub kearah mereka.

Mulanya mereka nampak imbang, namun sekarang Taehyung mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan Minhyuk. Sebelumnya Taehyung jarang menunjukkan kekuatannya apalagi bertarung karena adanya Jungkook yang setia melindunginya. Dan sekarang tubuhnya harus bekerja ekstra keras agar nyawanya tak melayang meninggalkan raganya.

Namun sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar harus menyerah. Rasa sakit terus mendera tubuhnya yang semakin lemas. Dan Minhyuk terus saja menyerangnya membuat tubuhnya kembali melayang siap menghantam tanah. Taehyung memejamkan matanya bersiap merasakan tubuhnya yang akan menghantam tanah dan..

 _Hap_

Bukan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, melainkan sebuah dekapan hangat seseorang. Taehyung mendapati dirinya sudah ada dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Jungkook saat ia membuka matanya. Ya, Jungkook berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghantam tanah.

Jungkook menurunkan Taehyung dari gendongannya, membuat Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya dengan lengannya yang setia memerangkap pinggang rampingnya agar tak jatuh.

Mata Taehyung sontak membulat saat mendapati iris mata Jungkook yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini berubah warna menjadi merah pekat sewarna darah.

Aura hitam nan gelap pun menguar dari balik tubuh Jungkook. Sepertinya Minhyuk baru saja membuat kesalahan berat hingga membuat murid terkuat Demion High School mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang jarang ia tampakkan. Jungkook baru saja lepas kendali melihat Taehyung terluka.

Seberkas api hitam mulai muncul pada pundak Minhyuk, dan perlahan merambat ke anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Semua murid mulai ribut , apakah Jungkook berniat membunuh Minhyuk dengan api hitamnya yang terkenal tak pernah padam itu?

Taehyung pun tidak berhenti bersuara, menyadarkan Jungkook dari sisi gelapnya. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Jungkook, berusaha mengalihkan focus Jungkook dari Minhyuk. Tidak perduli tungkai kakinya masih lemas hingga hampir tak sanggup menyangga tubuhnya sendiri, Taehyung menggenggam erat jemari Jungkook. Tangannya yang bebas tersampir di permukaan pipi Jungkook, mengusapnya perlahan.

''Jungkook-ah, apa kau mendengarku? Aku baik-baik saja.''

''Aku baik-baik saja Jungkook-ah..Lihat aku…''

''Kumohon Jungkook-ah sadarlah..Kau mencintaiku kan?''

''Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya Jungkook-ah''

Namun sepertinya usaha Taehyung sia-sia. Minhyuk mulai berteriak kesakitan merasakan efek dari api hitam Jungkook. Teman-temannya segera mencari bantuan. Taehyung harus segera menyadarkan Jungkook jika tidak ingin Minhyuk hanya tinggal -murid lain semakin ribut dan berteriak panic.

Tes

Sebulir cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata Taehyung, menetes dari dagunya hingga jatuh menyentuh jemari Jungkook yang tengah ia genggam erat. Disusul dengan tetes-tetes selanjutnya. Dengan wajah berurai air mata sambil sedikit menjinjit, ia meraih Jungkook dalam sebuah ciuman. Menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Perlahan iris Jungkook kembali normal bersamaan dengan api hitam yang menyelubungi tubuh Minhyuk yang mulai menguar, menghilang dari pandangan. Beberapa orang segera membawa Minhyuk agar mendapat pengobatan.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Taehyung tersenyum manis kearah Jungkook. Pandangan Taehyung mengabur. Suara penuh kepanikan dari Jungkook dapat telinganya tangkap meskipun samar. Perlahan tungkainya melemas, tubuhnya oleng dan ambruk dalam dekapan Jungkook.

Taehyung masih dapat merasakan tepukan halus menyentuh pipinya juga suara Jungkook yang menyuruhnya agar tetap sadar sebelum gelap menyelimuti pandangannya.

.

.

 **Hanya deretan pohon menjulang yang dapat ditangkap oleh netra Taehyung. Ia tengah berada di tengah-tengah hutan antah berantah. Seingatnya tadi ia berada di tengah lapangan, bertarung dengan Minhyuk, menyadarkan Jungkook dan setelah itu gelap menyelimuti pandangannya. Ia pingsan.**

 **Taehyung heran bagaimana caranya ia berada di tengah hutan seperti ini, sendirian pula. Terdengar suara gemerisik di belakang punggungnya, membuat Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasang posisi siaga.**

 **Namun yang ia dapati hanya seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru cerah. Kepakan sayap kupu-kupu itu sungguhlah indah, membuat Taehyung ingin meraihnya dengan genggaman tangannya.**

 **Kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh, mengundang Taehyung mengikutinya. Beberapa kali Taehyung harus meringis saat tak sengaja ranting-ranting menyentuh epidermisnya. Namun ia terus mengikuti kupu-kupu itu, hingga netranya menangkap siluet sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hamparan rumput nan luas.**

 **Saking ayiknya mengikuti kupu-kupu indah itu, Taehyung sampai tidak menyadari dirinya telah keluar dari hutan. Kupu-kupu itu membimbingnya menuju rumah kecil tadi yang kini nampak lebih jelas.**

 **Ia merasa familiar dengan rumah bercat putih di hadapannya ini. Saat Taehyung menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu rumah tersebut, kupu-kupu tadi telah menghilang.**

 **Dengan perlahan Taehyung memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya.**

 ** _Cklek_**

 **Ternyata pintu ini tidak terkunci. Segera saja Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut. Awalnya ia kira bagian dalam rumah ini akan penuh debu dan tidak terawat karena berada di tempat yang aneh, namun perkiraannya salah. Rumah ini sangat rapi dan terawat.**

 **Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh masuk ke dalam rumah saat telinganya menangkap suara anak kecil. Akhirnya Taehyung berhasil menemukan sumber suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah televise model lama yang tengah menyala, menayangkan video anak kecil yang tengah berceloteh riang ke arah kamera yang merekamnya.**

 **Netra Taehyung membulat. Anak kecil itu adalah dirinya saat kecil. Mungkin usia 6 atau 7 tahun.**

 ** _Cklek_**

 **Taehyung segera menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit di samping kanannya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, ia membawa raganya memasuki ruangan tersebut.**

 **Tidak ada perabotan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hanya ribuan foto yang melekat di dinding hingga ke bagian atapnya. Foto-foto dirinya dalam berbagai pose dan momen. Meskipun sedikit merinding, Taehyung mendekati dinding penuh foto itu. Di antara ribuan foto dirinya, ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Foto sang ibu yang tengah di rangkul oleh seorang pria. Mereka berdua tersenyum di dalam foto itu.**

 **Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil foto tersebut, namun saat hendak menyentuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ribuan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang masuk lewat jendela. Seketika saja foto-foto tadi tertutupi oleh kupu-kupu tadi. Ribuan kupu-kupu itu menutupi suara samar memanggil namanya.**

 **''** **..hyung''**

 **''** **Taehyung-a''**

 **''** **KIM TAEHYUNG''**

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 2**

Jungkook masih setia menggenggam erat jemari ramping Taehyung, seolah tengah menyalurkan kekalutannya pada pemuda yang tengah terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan mata terpejam. Jungkook sungguh menyesal membiarkan Taehyung bertarung. Harusnya ia bisa membantu Taehyung sedikit lebih cepat, namun nyatanya ia justru lepas kendali.

Saat menatap wajah manis Taehyung-nya, tak sengaja Jungkook mendapati kening Taehyung yang berkerut, mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Sesekali terdengar nafas Taehyung yang tidak teratur. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya, membuat Jungkook kembali menampakkan gurat khawatirnya.

''Taehyung''

''Taehyung-a'', Jungkook menepuk pelan pipi bulat Taehyung, berusaha menyadarkan kekasihnya yang sepertinya mengalami mimpi buruk. Namun Taehyung tak kunjung sadar,membuat Jungkook semakin kalut dan meninggikan suaranya.

''KIM TAEHYUNG''

Taehyung tersadar dan langsung terduduk dengan nafas tidak teratur, bulir keringat masih menetes. Wajahnya menunjukkan gurat pucat, tatapan matanya menunjukkan sorot kekosongan. Jungkook segera meraih Taehyung dalam dekapannya, mengecupi surai beraroma vanilla nan manis milik Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa nafasnya hilang melihat keadaan Taehyung yang kacau dalam dekapannya. Jungkook menangkupkan kedua pipi Taehyung agar menatapnya. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Taehyung yang berdegup riuh serta nafasnya yang perlahan mulai teratur.

Jungkook merasakan hatinya meringis melihat beberapa luka menghiasi tubuh Taehyung. Sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Memar dan luka lecet memenuhi lengan dan kakinya.

'' _Kook_ ''

'' _Hmm?_ ''

''Aku lapar''. Adu Taehyung dengan wajah polos sambil menunjukkan senyum kotaknya. Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan sambil beranjak bangun. Merendahkan tubuhnya, menyelipkan lengannya di bawah lutut dan punggung Taehyung.

 _Hap_

'' _Yakk J-Jungkook-a.._ ''

Taehyung segera memeluk erat leher Jungkook karena takut ia akan jatuh. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa sambil meringis saat Taehyung memukul dadanya.

Di sepanjang lorong menuju cafeteria , banyak murid memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja hingga iri . Bahkan murid wanita berteriak histeris melihat dengan mudahnya Jungkook menggendong Taehyung ala _bridal_ . Sungguh romantis bukan?.

Disaat Jungkook hanya memasang tampang dingin, Taehyung justru semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jungkook. Bahkan hingga mereka sampai di cafeteria pun Taehyung masih menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

Taehyung baru mengangkat wajahnya saat Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi lalu beranjak memesan makanan.

Sudahkah Taehyung mengatakan kalau ia adalah pemuda beruntung karena bisa memiliki Jungkook di sisinya? Sepertinya sudah ribuan kali Taehyung mengatakannya. Sifat dingin yang ditunjukkan Jungkook saat di sekolah benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan tingkah manisnya saat bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Mengambil sendok dan meniup pelan sup krimnya untuk mendinginkan suhunya agar tidak menyakiti bibir Taehyung yang sedang terluka. Ia lalu mengulurkannya pada Taehyung yang langsung di sambut bibir yang terbuka sedikit karena _sial_ , sudut bibir Taehyung sangat sakit bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mulutnya.

Para gadis yang sedang makan di cafeteria itu memandang iri kearah Taehyung yang bisa dengan mudahnya mendapat perlakuan manis dari Jungkook.

Jungkook menyuapi Taehyung dengan telaten sambil sesekali mengusap bibir Taehyung yang terdapat sisa bubur dengan hati-hati. Hingga suapan terakhir, Taehyung menyantapnya dengan senyum terulas di wajahnya. Jungkook ikut tersenyum membuat gadis di sekitar mereka berteriak histeris melihatnya.

Tangan Jungkook meraih beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja lalu mengusap bibir Taehyung.

''Biar aku saja'', tangan Taehyung terangkat menggapai tisu di tangan Jungkook, namun Jungkook tetap bersikeukeuh mengusap bibirnya.

''Diam saja'',suara lembut Jungkook sarat akan perintah, dan Taehyung memilih untuk menurutinya. Setelah memberi usapan terakhir pada bibir Taehyung, Jungkook membakar tisu itu dengan api di tangannya hingga hilang dalam sekejap, meninggalkan aroma khas kertas yang terbakar.

''Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang saja,Tae? Masih ada beberapa jam sebelum waktu pulang'', Taehyung mendengus lalu menggeleng hingga surainya bergerak halus mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

''Kau tahu aku benci sendirian. Kalau aku pulang sekarang, kau tidak akan ada untuk menemaniku.''

''Aku ingin tetap disini. Menemanimu'', suara Taehyung memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Taehyung, apalagi ditambah dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut juga tatapan memelas nan menggemaskan milik Taehyung. Ia juga sedikit ragu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di apartemennya.

''Baiklah, kurasa hanya ada jadwal tanding basket seperti biasa'', Taehyung bersorak pelan mendengar jawaban Jungkook, membuat Jungkook gemas dan mengacak surai Taehyung.

'' _Kajja_. Atau kau benar-benar ingin kuantar pulang?'', dan Taehyung segera bangkit mengejar Jungkook dan memeluk lengan kekarnya sambil menunjukan cengiran kotak nan menggemaskan.

Sementara Jungkook? Ia kembali mengacak surai Taehyung sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke pelipis Taehyung lalu mengecupnya pelan namun lama.

''Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir ke kedai es krim?'', Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung yang kembali memasang _Puppy Eyes_ -nya.

''Baiklah. Tapi tidak lebih dari satu cup''

''Ayolah.. Dua cup?'', Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar tawaran Taehyung.

''Satu atau rencana ke kedai es krim kubatalkan. Aku tidak ingin kau merengek lagi karena hidungmu yang tersumbat karena makan tiga cup es krim setinggi 15 senti'', pundak Taehyung langsung merosot mendengarnya.

Meskipun terpaksa, akhirnya Taehyung setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan Jungkook.

''Bagus. Itu baru Taetae-ku'', ujar Jungkook sembari tersenyum menang.

.

.

Taehyung kira maksud perkataan Jungkook tadi bertanding basket dengan 'normal'? Tapi kenapa pertandingannya lebih tampak seperti badai ekstrim melanda lapangan basket sekolahnya?

Lihatlah! Ada kilat yang menyambar di tengah lapangan, guyuran hujan , salju sebesar es batu. Apa ini yang mereka sebut dengan 'normal'?

Dan juga, kenapa bola yang mereka gunakan harus dalam keadaan terbakar? Mungkin jika ada manusia normal melihat ini, orang itu akan berpikir bahwa ia tengah berada di sebuah pertunjukan sulap. Atau mungkin bermimpi bersama Harry Potter.

Peluit wasit berbunyi dan pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelasnya. Taehyung mengulurkan sebuah handuk kecil juga botol air mineral pada Jungkook yang langsung di tenggak habis tanpa sisa. Taehyung juga mengulurkannya pada Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, juga Hoseok.

Saat tengah membereskan peralatan mereka, tiba-tiba saja mereka kedatangan tiga gadis yang harus Taehyung akui, cantik juga sedikit – _sexy_?. Apa gadis-gadis ini berniat menggoda mereka dengan sengaja menunjukkan belahan dadanya?

Salah seorang dari mereka mengulurkan sepucuk surat beramplop pink juga kotak berbentuk hati kearah Jungkook. Pipi gadis itu bersemu sambil menggerakkan kakinya abstrak yang bagi Taehyung terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang ingin _pipis?_

Hey! Ada kekasih Jeon Jungkook di sini ! batin Taehyung berteriak. Ia tidak bodoh untuk benar-benar meneriakkannya dengan suara keras. Yang ada Taehyung akan ditertawakan. Meskipun begitu, Taehyung tetap menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

Tangan gadis itu masih mengambang di udara bersama surat dan kadonya, sementara Jungkook hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang gadis tersebut seolah mengatakan ' _Apa ini untukku?'_. Dua teman gadis itu histeris di belakangnya, seolah pemandangan di hadapan mereka adalah pemandangan paling romantic di dunia. _Bloody Hell_.

Jika Taehyung kesal, lain halnya dengan Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin juga Hoseok. Mereka justru menggigit bibir bawah mereka menahan tawa.

''A-aku m-menyukaimu Jungkook-ssi. _Ahh ani_ , A-aku mencintaimu. M-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?''

Semua member BTS minus Jungkook sontak membulatkan matanya. Gadis ini berani sekali menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Jeon Jungkook? Di hadapan Taehyung pula.

Jika Taehyung tidak ingat kalau yang tengah menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook adalah seorang wanita, mungkin wanita ini akan menjadi patung es paling indah di dunia.

Semua orang menunggu jawaban Jungkook. Karena tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya, Taehyung memilih mengambil langkah lebar dan beranjak dari sana.

'' _Bodoh_ '', suara sedingin musim salju menguar di udara. Taehyung langsung menghentikan langkahnya sementara gadis itu sontak mendongak, menunjukan bola matanya yang membulat kaget. Apa Jungkook baru saja mengatai dirinya _bodoh_?

''Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku dengan baik''

''Kau pikir dengan menunjukkan dadamu aku akan tertarik padamu?''

''Asal kau tahu, aku benci wanita _jalang._ Dan kau salah satunya'', Jungkook sempat menghilang dalam sekejap lalu kembali ke hadapan gadis tadi dengan menggenggam jemari Taehyung.

''Perkenalkan, dia Kim Taehyung. Dan dia adalah ke-ka-sih-ku'', Jungkook menekankan kata kekasihku dalam kalimatnya. Gadis itu segera pergi bersama dua temannya sambil menangis.

Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin juga Hoseok bertepuk tangan sambil bersiul dan menyoraki gadis-gadis tadi.

Taehyung? Ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak akibat berdegup terlalu kencang. Ia juga dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menertawakan gadis tadi, tapi salahkan Jungkook dan tingkah manisnya yang membuat tungkainya melemas.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya samar melihat raut menggemaskan Taehyung. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Taehyung yang bersemu merah dan..

 _Cup_

'' _Hey Jeon_ , Kau masih ingat kami ada disini kan?'', Hoseok berujar kesal membuat yang lain tertawa.

.

.

Jungkook benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sepulang sekolah Taehyung langsung merengek pada Jungkook agar mereka segera pergi ke kedai es krim. Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan penuh nuansa coklat. Aroma manis dari coklat juga aroma kue nan menggiurkan menguar menelusup ke hidung Taehyung. Akhirnya, tidak hanya se-cup es krim yang ia dapatkan, tapi juga dua potong Strawberry Cheesecake dan segelas Green Tea Smoothy tersanding di atas meja. Sementara Jungkook hanya memandangi Taehyung yang sibuk dengan dunia es krimnya sambil menyesap Latte pesanannya.

Sesekali Jungkook mengulurkan jemarinya untuk mengusap remah kue serta sisa es krim di sekitar bibir Taehyung. Taehyung mengulurkan sesendok es krimnya pada Jungkook, namun Jungkook hanya menggeleng, membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal lalu menyantap es krimnya dengan cepat.

Jungkook tertawa pelan sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung dan..

 _Cup_

Menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Taehyung, melumatnya, dan menyelipkan lidahnya memasuki goa hangat Taehyung. Lidahnya mengecap rasa manis dan dingin es krim dalam mulut Taehyung. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap leher Taehyung lalu merambat ke tengkuknya, menahan Taehyung melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Jungkook mendapati pipi Taehyung bersemu merah setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

''Rasanya lebih manis saat aku mencicipinya dari bibirmu, Tae'', bisik Jungkook tepat di samping telinga Taehyung, membuat sang empunya sontak semakin memerah.

Tiba-tiba saja langit menggelap membuat seisi ruangan melongok keluar. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan di trotoar juga segera menghentikan langkah mereka dan mengalihkan atensi mereka keatas langit. Bahkan ada yang menggunakan ponsel pintar mereka untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

Di atas langit sana, berjejer ratusan benda seperti pesawat namun bentuknya lebih artistic dengan motif kuno nan unik. Tidakkah ini terlihat aneh dan berbahaya? Bukannya segera pergi menuju tempat yang aman, orang-orang ini justru sibuk memotret.

Jungkook segera melompat ke samping Taehyung dan meraih jemarinya saat suasana berubah menjadi mencekam. Segerombolan makhluk aneh turun dari benda langit tadi lalu menyerang siapa saja yang mereka temui. Teriakan panic memekakkan telinga. Suasana kota sontak menjadi kacau. Orang-orang berhamburan tanpa arah. Kendaraan yang menumpuk di jalanan menyebabkan macet. Darah dan potongan tubuh manusia berhamburan di mana-mana. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jungkook membawa Taehyung berteleportasi menuju tempat aman, namun kekasih manisnya ini malah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu berlari keluar, membuat Jungkook segera mengejarnya.

.

.

Netra Taehyung mendapati sesosok gadis kecil menangis keras di tepi jalan memeluk jasad orang dewasa di hadapannya. Namun bukan itu intinya. Ada dua makhluk aneh terarah pada gadis kecil tersebut.

Taehyung segera menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Jungkook, berlari sekencang mungkin kearah gadis tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Jungkook sudah tidak ada di belakangnya. Jungkook kehilangan jejaknya.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan gadis kecil itu , memeluknya erat dan menjauhkannya dari dua makhluk aneh yang mengancam nyawanya tadi. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia karena akhirnya mereka dikepung oleh makhluk aneh itu. Taehyung terus melancarkan serangannya namun ia kalah jumlah.

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu, memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima serangan makhluk aneh di sekelilingnya. Perisai es nya semakin menipis terkena serangan makhluk aneh itu. Ia sudah kehabisan air yang dapat ia gunakan untuk menyerang makhluk-makhluk ini.

Seandainya ada Jungkook di sampingnya..

…JUNGKOOK?!

Hanya Jungkook satu-satunya penolong di saat seperti ini. Namun eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook itu tidak dapat di tangkap netranya.

''Kookie-a..''

'' _Tolong aku_ ''

Setetes air mata mengalir mengiringi bisikan lirih Taehyung.

''TAE''

Taehyung membuka matanya saat telinganya menangkap suara Jungkook tengah memanggilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun hanya makhluk aneh sialan ini yang ia dapati. Namun tiba-tiba saja datang kobaran api menghanguskan makhluk aneh di hadapannya.

Itu Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook sudah berada di hadapannya, memeluknya erat.''Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa tubuhmu ada yang terluka? Ada yang sakit?''

Jungkook bertanya bertubi-tubi sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Taehyung memeriksa keadaannya. Gurat khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya, bahkan ia tak menyadari pipinya sudah basah oleh airmata. Ia sungguh khawatir dengan Taehyung-nya, baru beberapa jam berlalu sejak ia menunggui Taehyung yang terluka. Jungkook benar-benar frustasi saat dirinya kehilangan jejak Taehyung tadi. Dan saat mendapati Taehyung-nya dalam bahaya, Jungkook benar-benar merasa nafasnya tercekat.

''Jangan menghilang lagi seperti tadi. Kumohon..'', setetes air mata kembali mengalir seiring ucapan lirih Jungkook. Jungkook menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Taehyung, matanya mendongak kearah langit yang tampak gelap. Lalu membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup kening Taehyung.

Taehyung mengusap pipi basah Jungkook, '' _Mianhae ne_? Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Kookie-a''

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ''Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini'', lanjutnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook segera membawa Taehyung berteleportasi ke tempat yang aman bersama gadis yang masih terisak pelan dalam pelukannya ini.

.

.

 **Jungkook terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang dinding-dindingnya di penuhi oleh ribuan foto. Netranya mengerjap pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Seekor kupu-kupu cantik bersayap biru bertengger di jari telunjuknya, lalu terbang saat Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya.**

 **Ia kenal dengan sosok yang berada dalam ribuan foto di pandangannya ini.**

 **Itu Taehyung. Taehyung kekasihnya.**

 **''** **Kau benar, itu Taehyung. Dia manis saat kecil bukan? Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih manis'', Jungkook segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat telinganya mendapati sebuah suara.**

 **Benar saja. Ada sesosok pria yang Jungkook akui cukup tampan sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu di belakangnya. Jungkook rasa usia pria ini kira-kira 30 tahunan lebih, terlihat dari keriput tipis di bawah matanya.**

 **''** **Siapa anda? Dimana aku? Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Taehyung?'', sepertinya bertanya dengan bertubi-tubi merupakan kebiasaan Jungkook. Pria itu berjalan mendekatinya sambil tertawa hingga matanya tampak seolah menghilang.**

 **Jungkook segera memasang posisi siaga, bersiap menyerang jika pria di hadapannya ini akan menyerangnya. ''Jika aku bilang aku calon mertuamu, apa kau akan menurunkan posisi siap menyerangmu itu?'',Tanya pria itu.**

 **Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun menskipun begitu ia tetap mengabulkan permintaan pria di hadapannya ini seolah ia percaya dengan ucapan pria ini.**

 **''** **Apa anda benar-benar Ayahnya Taehyung? lalu kenapa anda tidak pernah menemuinya?'', Taehyung pernah bercerita pada Jungkook bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu Ayahnya sejak lahir bahkan hingga sekarang. Taehyung juga sudah menceritakan tentang Ibunya yang tega membuangnya, juga kenyataan bahwa ia mempunyai saudara tiri bernama Jimin.**

 **''** **Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan menanyakan itu. Ayah mana yang tidak ingin menemui puteranya? Aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya. Menolongnya saat terluka. Memeluknya saat menangis, bahkan membawanya saat dia dibuang wanita** ** _jalang_** **itu'', pria ini menghela nafas pelan lalu melemparkan sebuah apel merah yang langsung di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Jungkook. Ia tampak sedih meskipun ia tersenyum kearah Jungkook.**

 **''** **Dewa-dewa** ** _sialan_** **itu menghukumku dengan menyekapku di tempat ini hingga usia Taehyung menginjak 18 tahun. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa menemui puteraku sendiri meskipun aku sangat merindukannya. Hanya foto-foto ini yang menangkal rasa rinduku'', pria itu mengusap sebuah foto Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum manis dengan Jungkook di sampingnya.**

 **Berarti masih ada sekitar 7 bulan lagi sebelum ulang tahun Taehyung yang ke 18 yang jatuh pada 30 desember nanti.**

 **''** **Kenapa mereka menghukummu?'', Jungkook benar-benar penasaran. Kenapa Dewa-dewa itu dengan teganya memisahkan seorang anak dengan Ayahnya?**

 **''** **Karena aku menghamili seorang manusia hingga membuat Demion muncul di bumi'', kening Jungkook mengernyit bingung.**

 **''** **Meskipun Taehyung bukan Demion pertama yang lahir di bumi, tapi aku Demion pertama yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Manusia. Itu membuat Demion langit lain mengikuti jejakku'', pria itu menepuk dadanya bangga.**

 **''** **Namaku Daehyun kalau kau mau tahu. Tapi tolong jangan ceritakan pada Taehyung kau menemuiku. Saat Taehyung disini dulu, aku malah bersembunyi''**

 **''** **Taehyung pernah kemari?'', pria itu-Daehyun mengangguk.**

 **''** **Saat Taehyung pingsan karena kelelahan bertarung melawan Minhyuk dulu, Taehyung tidak sengaja terdampar kemari'', Daehyun mengusak surai hitam Jungkook.**

 **''** **Jungkook-a, 7 bulan lagi aku akan keluar dari tempat** ** _sialan_** **ini. Sampai saat itu, tolong tetap jaga Taehyung** ** _ne_** **?''**

 **Jungkook sedikit mendengus namun tetap mengangguk, ''Tanpa** ** _Ahjussi_** **minta pun aku akan tetap menjaga Taehyungie'', Daehyun tertawa pelan.**

 **''** **Baguslah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa 7 bulan lagi. Jeon Jungkook''**

 **''** **Terima kasih sudah mencintai puteraku'',Daehyun tersenyum.**

 **Hanya tepukan di pundak yang Jungkook rasakan sebelum tiba-tibanya tubuhnya terhisap dan gelap menyelimuti pandangannya.**

.

.

Taehyung sedikit berlari sambil sesekali melompat kecil di sepanjang lorong menuju apartemennya. Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya sesampainya ia di apartemennya.

''Kookie-a'', panggilnya pada sosok Jungkook yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut sampai ke leher.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, ia kembali memanggil nama Jungkook sambil sesekali mengguncangkan tubuhnya.''Kookie-a'', dan Jungkook tetap tidak terbangun.

Dengan kesal Taehyung menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Jungkook namun netra Taehyung sontak melebar dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Ia lupa kalau Jungkook tidak pernah mengenakan atasan saat tidur, ditambah dengan 'kegiatan' mereka semalam tentunya membuat Taehyung dapat melihat tubuh polos Jungkook yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun kecuali selimut yang baru saja ia singkap.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung segera mengembalikan posisi selimut Jungkook. ''Kookie-a, bangunlah. Temani aku ke perbatasan'', Taehyung menggoyangkan tubuh bongsor Jungkook namun ia masih tak mendapat respon.

Taehyung mendengus kesal sebelum beranjak dari sisi ranjang,''Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke perbatasan sendirian saja''

 _Grep_

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat merasakan tangan Jungkook menahan lengannya. Akhirnya ia berhasil membangunkan Jungkook. Taehyung dapat mendengar suara Jungkook yang sarat akan perintah. Membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa mendengarnya.

''Jangan coba-coba pergi sendirian, apalagi ke perbatasan Jeon Taehyung'', ucapan Hoseok kemarin memang benar. Ada dua kata yang menjadi kelemahan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Sendirian.

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung, membuat sang empunya terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. Ia memeluk erat pinggang Taehyung, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Taehyung, menyesap aroma vanilla nan manis dari parfum yang dipakai Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung sebelum meraup bibir Taehyung, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman manis nan memabukkan. Tangan Jungkook meremas pelan pinggang Taehyung, membuat sang empunya sedikit melenguh dalam ciuman mereka.

Taehyung menepuk punggung Jungkook saat ia mulai merasa membutuhkan oksigen. Jungkook menciumnya seolah ingin merampas seluruh nafasnya. Meskipun Taehyung juga menyukainya, tapi tetap saja.

Akhirnya Jungkook melepaskan pagutan mereka, ''Morning Kiss, _babe_ '', ujar Jungkook saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia lalu mencium kening Taehyung sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap sebelum Taehyung-nya kesal dan memilih pergi sendirian menuju perbatasan.

Setelah kedatangan makhluk aneh yang mereka sebut 'Migod', Jungkook tidak pernah membiarkan Taehyung bepergian sendiri. Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak kedatangan Migod pertama kali di muka bumi. Korea selatan membuat wilayah khusus dengan benteng kokoh yang melindunginya. Wilayah khusus tersebut mereka sebut dengan Demion Camp. Dan sampai saat ini hanya ada sekitar 10 Demion Camp yang tersebar di Korea selatan.

Beberapa penduduk yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Migod menghuni Demion Camp ini, ditambah dengan beberapa Demion yang berjaga ketika ada tanda-tanda serangan Migod. Di antara camp satu dengan yang lainnya tentu ada jarak, dan wilayah hasil jarak antar camp inilah yang mereka sebut dengan 'perbatasan' yang tentunya masih ada banyak Migod di dalamnya.

Saat ini Demion Camp terbesar ada di kota Seoul, karena adanya Demion High School dulunya, Camp ini dapat terbentuk cukup luas berkat banyaknya Demion disini. Bahkan apartemen Taehyung masih utuh dan dapat ditinggali oleh dirinya dan Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook selesai bersiap-siap, mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju lantai dasar apartemen mereka. Sesekali penghuni lain di apartemen ini menyapa mereka yang langsung dib alas senyuman manis oleh Taehyung. Jungkook? Jangan Tanya. Bukan senyuman yang ia layangkan melainkan tatapan membunuh. Saking cemburunya, Jungkook segera memeluk pinggang Taehyung posesif lalu membawanya berteleportasi ke tempat berkumpul BTS.

.

.

Seisi ruangan tempat berkumpulnya BTS sedikit terkaget saat tiba-tiba saja Taehyung dan Jungkook muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

'' _Hey Jeon_ , tidak bisakah kau membawa Taehyung kemari dengan cara normal? Setidaknya berjalan kaki sambil bergandengan tangan lebih romantis'', Yoongi bersuara.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk membuat seisi ruangan segera menoleh ke arah pintu. ''Itu pasti Jimin dan Ibunya. Tae, bisa tolong buka pintunya?'', Taehyung menggangguk membuat Jin langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan karena Namjoon yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundaknya tampak sedikit terganggu.

Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa khawatir melihat punggung Taehyung yang menghilang di belokan menuju pintu. Tanpa permisi ia segera melangkahkan kakinya selebar mungkin untuk menyusul Taehyung.

''Jungkook terlalu posesif'', kali ini justru Hoseok yang bersuara.

'' Taehyung langsung dekat dengan Jimin dalam sekali pertemuan, tapi ini pertama kalinya Taehyung dapat menemui ibunya Jimin. Mungkinkah Jungkook cemburu pada bibi Park?'', timpal Yoongi dengan raut datar khasnya, namun ucapannya membuat Hoseok tertawa keras.

''Sepertinya Jungkook bukannya cemburu. Ia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku'', Yoongi dan Hoseok menatap Jin dengan tatapan bingung.

'' _Heh?_ Apa maksudmu, _Hyung?_ Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Taehyung?''

'' _Wooaa Hyung!_ Ingat kau masih punya Namjoon, _Hyung?!_ ''

Jin menggeram frustasi pada kedua pemuda berpikiran dangkal di hadapannya,''Bukan begitu dasar bodoh!''

''Entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir pada Taetae''

Sepertinya firasat Jungkook dan Jin benar adanya.

Taehyung tampak terdiam, tertegun melihat sosok wanita paruh baya dalam rangkulan Jimin. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas pundak Taehyung yang bergetar.

'' _Eomma_ baru melihatnya kali ini, apa dia anggota baru kalian?'', Taehyung meringis sakit di dalam hatinya. Apa wanita ini tidak mengenalinya?

''Tae, _Gwaenchanha?_ '', Jimin bertanya dengan raut khawatir pada sahabat barunya. Pandangan Taehyung mengabur akibat airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di sisi tubuhnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, bahkan rasa sakit akibat kukunya yang menancap pada telapak tangannya tak ia rasakan.

Rasa sakit pada hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Setelah membuangnya, apakah wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar melupakannya?

Apa benar Jimin adalah saudara tirinya?

Apa Jimin juga tidak mengenalinya?

Jika jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya ini adalah **YA,**

 **Kenapa wanita ini membuangnya?**

Jika Jimin juga seorang Demion, **kenapa jutru dirinya yang dibuang?**

 **'** ** _Waeyo_** ** _Eomma?'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel (Chapter 3)**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 3**

 _'_ _Eomma baru melihatnya kali ini, apa dia anggota baru kalian?_ '

Kalimat itu masih terngiang dalam benak Taehyung. Membuat tangannya mengarah pada dada nya, menepuknya, berusaha menghilangkan sesak yang hinggap disana. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ibunya torehkan pada hatinya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah.

Semuanya tetap sama. Rasa sakit pada hatinya. Perlakuan sang ibu terhadapnya. Semuanya tetap sama, tidak ada yang berubah.

Bertahun-tahun tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya, Taehyung sempat membayangkan suatu saat sang Ibu akan menyayanginya. Suatu saat sang ibu akan menjemputnya lalu memeluknya sembari mengatakan 'Ibu Merindukanmu, Tae'. Setiap malam, Taehyung selalu memanjatkan doa, berharap semua bayangannya itu akan menjadi nyata.

Tapi ternyata Taehyung salah besar.

Semua harapannya takkan terkabulkan seolah Tuhan memang benar-benar membenci dirinya. Ibunya bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Bukankah ikatan batin antara Ibu dan Anak itu sangat kuat? Lalu kenapa Ibunya seolah tidak merasakan apapun saat bertemu dengannya?

Taehyung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk lari. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi menghindari rangkaian pemandangan yang bisa saja semakin meremukkan hatinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berteleportasi ke tebing ini. Jika Taehyung salah langkah, bisa saja dirinya jatuh ke laut yang berada tepat di bawah tebing ini. Tebing ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat di wilayah perbatasan yang sering Taehyung kunjungi. Padahal bisa saja Taehyung kehilangan nyawanya akibat berada disini. Masih ada banyak Migod yang berkeliaran di wilayah ini, yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Dalam hatinya, Taehyung merasa bersalah pada Jungkook karena mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak pergi ke perbatasan sendirian. Tapi saat ini Taehyung benar-benar membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk menata kembali hatinya yang pecah.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benak Taehyung untuk melompat dari sini dan jatuh ke lautan lepas di bawah sana. Taehyung mengusap pipinya, menghapus sisa airmatanya lalu berdiri. Taehyung sempat mundur beberapa langkah sebelum menarik nafas pelan, bersiap untuk mengambil langkah panjang lalu melompat dan terbang bebas layaknya kupu-kupu.

 _'_ _Tae, jangan! Ini berbahaya!'_

Sekilas Taehyung dapat melihat dan mendengar Jungkook di sampingnya, berusaha mencegahnya melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

' _Tae, kembalilah ke rumah! Pergi dari sini!'_

Halusinasinya akan eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook kembali muncul, bahkan semakin jelas. Namun Taehyung tak menggubrisnya, ia berlari kencang lalu melompat.

Tubuhnya yang melayang di udara membuatnya terlihat seperti kupu-kupu yang tengah terbang pula. Indah sekaligus mengerikan. Sebelum tubuhnya menghantam air asin di bawahnya, netra Taehyung menangkap eksistensi seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru cerah yang pernah dirinya lihat di alam mimpinya dulu.

 _Byur_

Tubuh Taehyung jatuh kedalam air, dan perlahan semakin tenggelam seiring oksigen yang mulai menipis dalam paru-parunya. Taehyung tersenyum saat dirinya kembali berhalusinasi akan kehadiran Jungkook di hadapannya, tangannya terulur lemas hendak menggapai tangan Jungkook yang juga terulur kepadanya seolah kehadiran Jungkook memang benar adanya.

Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kehadiran Jungkook yang tengah berenang lebih dalam untuk menggapainya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ini memang benar adanya. Namun belum sempat Taehyung menyadarinya, mata indahnya justru terpejam dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

''Tae, sadarlah!''

''Jeon Taehyung!''

''Kumohon Tae, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!''

''Tetaplah bersamaku''

''Aku bahkan belum sempat membuat Daehyun _Ahjussi_ bertemu denganmu''

' _'_ _Jeon Taehyung, Jebal Ireona !_ ''

Jungkook menekan dada Taehyung berkali-kali, lalu menangkup pipi Taehyung, memberinya nafas buatan. Ia terus melakukannya hingga berpuluh-puluh kali namun Taehyung tidak kunjung sadar. Airmata bahkan sudah mengalir menganak sungai di wajah tampannya yang kini justru tampak frustasi.

Tubuh basahnya yang semakin menggigil akibat diterpa angin laut pun tak ia gubris. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung bangun. Sudah 15 menit berlalu tapi Taehyung tetap tidak kunjung sadar. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia kehilangan Taehyung-nya.

Taehyung-nya meninggalkannya.

Ia gagal melindungi Taehyungnya.

Jungkook menekuk kedua lututnya sambil mencengkram dadanya yang sakit. Tangisannya kini bahkan diiringi dengan isakan. Rasa sakit pada hatinya benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

''AAARRRGGGGHHH"

Teriakan pilu Jungkook menggetarkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia membawa tubuh dingin Taehyung dalam dekapannya, sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya pada jemari Taehyung agar tetap hangat, menciuminya hingga menyadari….

…. nadi Taehyung masih berdenyut lemah.

Ia segera kembali memberi nafas buatan dan pertolongan pertama pada Taehyung, sambil terus memanggil nama Taehyung hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tapi akhirnya Jungkook tersenyum saat menyadari usahanya tak sia-sia. Taehyung terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan air asin yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Taehyungnya sadar.

Namun Jungkook kembali khawatir saat aliran air mata berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi Taehyungnya. Taehyung menangis di bahu Jungkook, menangis sekuat-kuatnya seolah ia hanya seorang bocah kecil yang tengah kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

Tapi bagaimana jika yang hilang dari Taehyung adalah sosok ibunya?

''Dia tidak mengenaliku Kookie-a'', suara lemah nan frustasi Taehyung tertangkap telinga Jungkook. Ia mengecup kening Taehyung. Mengusap punggungnya berusaha memberi ketenangan.

'' _Eomma_ sudah melupakanku''

'' _Eomma_ benar-benar membuangku Kookie-a''

''Kenapa?''

''KENAPA DIA MEMBUANGKU?", pekik Taehyung frustasi. Tangisan Taehyung semakin keras, namun Jungkook memilih diam, tanpa berusaha menghentikannya.

Hanya untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Taehyung mencurahkan semua kesedihannya. Menguras semua airmatanya. Dan setelah ini, Jungkook berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan terus membuat Taehyung tersenyum. Takkan pernah membiarkan setetes airmata meluncur dari kedua netra indah Taehyungnya.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun dengan kepala yang luar biasa pening. Aroma antiseptic menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya meskipun mati-matian harus menahan sakit yang mendera kepalannya. Ia tengah berada di ruang kesehatan Camp BTS, terbukti dengan selang infuse yang terhubung di nadinya juga sosok Jin di ambang pintu dengan raut khawatir.

''Jungkook-a…-'', ucapan Jin mendadak terpotong oleh suara gaduh teriakan juga barang yang pecah dari ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah ruangan ini. Jungkook segera turun dari ranjang serta menarik kasar selang infuse nya hingga terlepas dan menghilang dari pandangan Jin saat menyadari itu adalah teriakan Taetaenya.

Saat Jin membuka pintu ruangan Taehyung, pemandangan pilu nan menyesakkan tertangkap oleh netranya. Disana ada Jungkook yang tengah mendekap erat tubuh Taehyung yang terus meronta dan berteriak dengan berurai airmata. Tangan dan kakinya terluka akibat pecahan kaca.

Cermin besar di samping ranjang Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping, tidak jauh berbeda dengan vas bunga juga ranjangnya yang berantakan seolah baru saja di terpa badai.

Jungkook masih terus berusaha menenangkan Taehyung saat yang lainnya datang. Jimin segera mendekati Taehyung namun langkahnya terhenti saat Taehyung kembali berteriak ke arahnya.

''PERGI! Jangan dekati aku ! PERGIII!'', tanpa sadar Taehyung mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga membuat tubuh Jimin terpental hampir menabrak dinding jika saja Yoongi tidak segera menangkapnya.

''Chim, apa kau baik-baik saja?'', Tanya Yoongi pada pemuda manis di pelukannya. Jimin tampak terkejut namun tetap mengangguk pelan namun tak lama kemudian ia meringis memegang bahu kanannya. Ada pecahan es tertancap di bahunya, membuat cairan amis berwarna merah bernama darah mengucur deras dari sana.

Melihat Jimin terluka membuat darah Yoongi serasa mendidih. Ia menyerahkan Jimin pada Jin dan Hoseok lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam kearah Taehyung yang masih menangis di pelukan Jungkook.

''Sebenarnya apa masalahmu _huh_? Kim Taehyung?'', desis Yoongi. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan sarat akan ancaman.

'' _Hyung_ kumohon.. Biarkan Taehyung tenang dulu'', ujar Jungkook yang menyadari Yoongi terbawa emosi. Yoongi mendecih,''Apa kekasihmu sudah tidak waras huh?''

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya berusaha tetap tenang sambil tetap mengusap surai merah Taehyung,''Jangan buat aku ikut emosi hyung. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan''

''Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika si _sialan_ ini tidak melukai Jimin''

''Lalu kau mau apa?''

'' _Yak_! kalian berdua, berhenti!'',kali ini Namjoon ikut bersuara dan bersiap di antara Yoongi dan Jungkook, jika tiba-tiba saja mereka saling menyerang.

''Aku mau si _sialan_ ini juga ikut terluka'', setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi tiba-tiba menyerang Taehyung. namun serangannya meleset berkat refleks Jungkook yang bagus.

''YOONGI HYUNG'', pekik Namjoon sambil berusaha menahan lengan Yoongi.

''Jangan buat aku melukaimu Min Yoongi'', ancam Jungkook, namun sepertinya tak di gubris oleh Yoongi. Ia semakin gencar melukai Taehyung dengan serangan petirnya hingga akhirnya ia berhasil melukai lengan Taehyung.

''Min Yoongi''

Hal itu justru membuat Jungkook ikut terbawa emosi dan hampir menyerang Yoongi jika saja Taehyung tidak menahannya. Rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya di tambah dengan keadaan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba lepas kendali seperti ini membuat Jungkook tidak sanggup bersabar lebih lama.

''Jangan..'', Jungkook dan Yoongi juga Namjoon sontak mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Taehyung yang berujar lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

''Jangan lukai Yoongi Hyungie, Kookie-a'', lanjutnya lagi. Perlahan raut wajah Jungkook kembali melunak,''Maaf ya Hyungie, aku tidak bermaksut melukai Jimin'', Yoongi membuang nafas kasar sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

''Obati lukanya'', ujarnya dingin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Sayang sekali Taehyung tidak dapat mendengar ungkapan khawatir Yoongi karena ia kembali jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan. Namjoon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Jungkook,'' Yoongi hyung benar, segera obati luka Taehyung dan biarkan ia kembali istirahat. Kita bicarakan ini nanti'', Namjoon sedikit mengusap surai Taehyung yang terpejam di pelukan Jungkook sebelum ikut menghilang di balik pintu.

Jungkook segera berteleportasi dan membaringkan Taehyung diatas ranjang yang ia tempati tadi, lalu mulai mengobati luka-luka Taehyung dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Setelah menutup luka Taehyung dengan kain kasa, Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung.

''Maaf karena aku belum bisa mengobati luka di hatimu, Tae'', bisik Jungkook tepat di samping telinga Taehyung. Setelah mengecup kening Taehyung, Jungkook ikut menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Jungkook mendongak memandang langit yang kini tak pernah lagi berwarna biru cerah nan indah, melainkan berwarna keabu-abuan gelap semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu. Angin yang berhembus membuat surainya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

''Jadi…'', Jungkook menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di atas bukit kecil dekat wilayah perbatasan. Tempat kesukaan Jungkook.

''…maksudmu Taehyung dibuang ibu kandungnya sendiri dan ibunya itu malah memilih Jimin yang merupakan anak tirinya?'', Jungkook tertawa pelan membuat pemuda di sampingnya memandang penuh tanya. Perlahan tawanya hilang tergantikan oleh senyuman miris.

''Aku benar-benar berharap itu semua bohong. Tapi itulah kenyataannya''

''Sudah berapa lama kau mengetahuinya?''

''Ayolah hyung, gunakan otak jeniusmu. Menurutmu sudah berapa lama aku tahu?'', bukannya menjawab, Jungkook justru balik bertanya, membuat Namjoon sedikit menggeram.

''Jangan bertele-tele, Jeon''

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan,''Demi Tuhan Hyung. Kalau saja aku sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan depresi dan mencoba bunuh diri'',Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

''Taehyung memang pernah menceritakan tentang ini, tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan identitas mereka'', Namjoon mengusap punggung Jungkook berusaha menenangkannya.

''Lagipula jika aku tahu lebih awal, mungkin Bibi Park sudah kuhanguskan dari muka bumi ini'', Namjoon mendengus mendengarnya. Jungkook terlalu kejam. Lagipula kisah ini terlalu membingungkan untuk dicerna oleh otak jeniusnya yang selalu berdasarkan logika. Bukankah biasanya seorang ibu sangat menyayangi anaknya? Lalu kenapa bocah polos seperti Taehyung justru merasakan hal ini?

''Jangan sampai Yoongi Hyung dan Jimin tahu tentang ini. Setidaknya sampai aku menemukan titik terang akan masalah ini'', Namjoon menggangguk. Jungkook benar, akan semakin runyam masalahnya jika Yoongi dan Jimin mengetahuinya. Cukup Jin dan Hoseok. Mereka berdua bisa membantu menghibur Taehyung. Jin dengan sifat keibuannya, juga Hoseok dengan tingkah konyolnya.

''Aku juga akan membantumu Kook. Untuk saat ini, prioritas utama kita adalah menjaga Taehyung. Jangan sampai percobaan bunuh dirinya terulang lagi'', Jungkook tersenyum tipis ke arah Namjoon.

''Kau juga harus semangat, Kook! Jangan sampai hal ini membuat wajahmu tampak lebih tua dari Paman Bang'', Jungkook ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Namjoon.

Namjoon benar. Ia harus tetap kuat agar bisa melindungi Taehyung, seperti janjinya pada Daehyun.

'Bersabarlah Tae, hanya tinggal 1 bulan lagi dan kau akan bertemu Ayahmu, _sayang_. Bersabarlah'

.

.

Seorang wanita memasukki rumahnya yang langsung disambut bungkukan hormat dari para maid berpakaian formal. Wanita itu hanya berlalu dengan sombongnya, sang manager di sampingnya senantiasa selalu mengikutinya. Ya, dia adalah seorang artis, lebih tepatnya mantan Aktris. Dia adalah Ahn Yeonhee atau lebih dikenal sebagai Park Yeonhee,istri dari CEO sebuah perusahaan otomotif bernama Park Gongmin, usianya 36 tahun. Meskipun usianya sudah tidak muda lagi, wajahnya tetap cantik terawat.

''Apa Gongmin oppa belum pulang?'',Tanya nya pada pria paruh baya di sampingnya, sang asisten kepercayaannya.

''Belum Nyonya, Tuan Besar sedang mengunjungi Tuan Muda Jimin'', wanita ini mengangguk mengerti lalu memasuki kamarnya. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan orang asing di dalam kamarnya. Ia hendak berteriak namun ia urungkan begitu tahu bahwa orang yang berada di kamarnya ini bukan 'orang asing'. Pria di hadapannya ini tengah memandangi foto keluarganya yang berada di meja nakas.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, Jung Daehyun-ssi?'', pria itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya , menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah hendak menerkamnya. Pria yang ia panggil Daehyun itu mendengus kesal, ''Kalau begitu aku juga ingin bertanya…-''

Daehyun melangkah mendekati Yeonhee, membuat wanita ini tersentak mundur,''J-jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak'', ancamnya namun tak digubris oleh Daehyun. Ia tetap mendekati Yeonhee hingga wanita itu merasakan punggungnya menabrak dinding, ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke leher Yeonhee, lalu mengeratkan tangannya pada leher jenjang itu. Mata Yeonhee membulat saat merasakan tangan Daehyun mencekiknya, tangannya berusaha memukul-mukul lengan Daehyun agar melepaskan cekikannya. Namun bukannya melepaskannya, Daehyun justru mengangkat tubuh mungil Yeonhee hingga kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai. Wajah wanita itu memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen.

''…Apa yang kau lakukan pada Putraku, Park Yeonhee-ssi?'', Yeonhee tampak terkejut oleh pertanyaan Daehyun.

''Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu huh? Jangan coba-coba melukai putraku meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya!''

Brak

Tubuh wanita itu terlempar hingga menabrak daun pintu kamarnya. Dengan segera wanita itu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

''Kau ingin membunuhku hah?'', pekik Yeonhee dengan nafas terengah. Daehyun tersenyum miring, ''Jika iya, kau mau apa hah? Lari? Berteriak memanggil manusia-manusia berotot tapi berotak kecil itu? Atau kau ingin meminta bantuan anak tirimu itu, bukankah dia juga sama sepertiku?''

Yeonhee sudah tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Daehyun mengetahuinya? Apakah tujuan Daehyun kemari benar-benar untuk membunuhnya?

Terdengar suara gaduh di depan pintu kamarnya, pasti para butler di rumahnya sudah berjaga di sana. Yeonhee masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya,''Kau pasti bercanda. Bukankah dulu kau sangat mencintaiku?'', kali ini giliran Yeonhee yang tersenyum miring.

''Hahahaha'', Yeonhee sedikit terkejut mendengar tawa Daehyun, ''Aku? Mencintaimu? Yang benar saja. Hanya karena kau pernah mengandung anakku kau pikir aku mencintaimu?''

Daehyun mengangkat dagu Yeonhee agar menatapnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya,''Aku sempat berpikir untuk mencintamu saat kau mengandung anakku, tapi sekarang? Yang ada aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga''

''Kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Daehyun!'', desis Yeonhee.

''Setidaknya aku tidak sebrengsek kau yang tega membuang darah dagingmu sendiri. Setidaknya aku masih punya hati untuk menyanyangi putraku'', Yeonhee tersenyum meremehkan.

''Hanya ada satu orang di dunia yang benar-benar ingin aku hancurkan …'', Daehyun mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Yeonhee,''… Kaulah orang itu.. Hanya kau'', bisiknya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Yeonhee.

Para butlernya segera memeriksa seisi ruangan begitu berhasil mendobrak daun pintu kamarnya. Yeonhee mengusap bekas cekikan di lehernya,'' Anak itu memang pembawa sial'', gumamnya sebelum beranjak dari kamarnya.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden bunuh diri Taehyung, kini pemuda manis itu telah kembali ceria meskipun hubungannya dengan Jimin tidak sebaik dulu. Taehyung selalu menghindar begitu bertemu Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mencoba bertanya pada Jungkook yang sedang duduk di sofa sendirian sambil menonton TV. Sementara Taehyung sedang bersama Jin, membantunya memasak makan malam mereka. Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok mempunyai jadwal patrol di benteng perbatasan, mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka akan sampai.

''Jungkook-a'',panggil Jimin setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook. Jungkook segera menoleh ke sumber suara,''Ada apa,Hyung?'', Jimin menimang-nimang kembali. Haruskah dia bertanya?

''Eungg..Jungkook-a'', panggilnya lagi, membuat Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

''Iya Jimin Hyung, ada apa hmm?'', Jungkook bertanya kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, membuat pipi Jimin sedikit bersemu merah karena wajah tampan Jungkook berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Jimin mendorong kepala Jungkook dengan ujung jari telunjuknya saat menyadari Taehyung tengah memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

''Jungkook-a, kenapa aku merasa Taehyungie menghindariku? Kau tahu dia kenapa?'',akhirnya Jimin berhasil mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang selama seminggu ini mendekam di benaknya.

''Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,Hyung'', Jimin mendengus. Selalu saja jawaban yang sama, saat dia bertanya pada yang lain pun jawabannya tetap sama.

''Tidak Jungkook-a. sudah seminggu ini Taetae menghindar saat berpapasan denganku. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya'', jika kalian kira Jungkook biasa saja, jawabannya tidak. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban yang tepat agar Jimin tidak curiga. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Jimin adalah inti penderitaan Taehyung selama ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ingin sekali Jungkook melakukannya.

Jimin tersentak saat Jungkook tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahunya,''Kau tidak usah khawatir,Hyung. Taetaeku hanya sedang PMS, kau tahu kan?''

''Taehyungie bukan wanita, Jeon'', Jungkook tertawa, membuat Taehyung yang berada di balik konter dapur mengalihkan atensinya kearahnya.

Taehyung tersentak kaget saat melihat Jungkook mengacak surai Jimin. Mereka tampak serasi. Ia merasakan dadanya sesak melihat pemandangan di ruang tengah sana. Apa Jimin akan mengambil perhatian Jungkook seperti ibunya dulu? Pandangannya mengabur akibat airmata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tanpa sengaja, Taehyung melukai jarinya.

Jin yang melihat Taehyung melamun sambil tetap memotong-motong wortel langsung saja mendekatinya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari ada luka menganga di jari Taehyung. Apa Taehyung tidak merasa sakit?

''ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG, JARIMU!'',pekik Seokjin sambil segera menarik tangan Taehyung. Jungkook dan Jimin segera menghampiri mereka di dapur.

Netra Jungkook membulat saat mendapati jari telunjuk Taehyungnya terluka. Dia segera mendekati Taehyung, mengambil alih tangannya dari Jin, lalu memasukkan jari Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya, lalu membawa Taehyung berteleportasi entah kemana. Jin dan Jimin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah posesif Jungkook.

.

.

Ternyata Jungkook membawa Taehyung ke apartemen mereka. Dengan segera Jungkook mendudukkan tubuh Taehyung di konter dapur mereka, menghidupkan keran tempat pencucian piring, lalu membersihkan luka Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya diam saat Jungkook tengah sibuk mengobati lukanya,''Kenapa kau bisa melukai jarimu,Tae?'', Taehyung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook.

''Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu'',jawab Taehyung singkat. Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. Tumben sekali Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat, biasanya Taehyung akan berbicara panjang lebar mencurahkan keluh kesahnya.

''Tae'', panggil Jungkook, namun hanya dibalas keterdiaman oleh Taehyung.

''Jeon Taehyung, lihat aku'', Jungkook menangkup pipi Taehyung, menatap Taehyung tepat dimatanya. Dan akhirnya, Taehyung menyerah dan memilih balik menatap Jungkook.

''Ada apa hmm?'', Jungkook bertanya dengan nada lembut sembari mengecupi bibirnya, membuat pipi Taehyung merona. Namun saat dirinya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi, dadanya kembali sesak hingga matanya berkaca-kaca, membuat Jungkook menunjukkan gurat khawatir di wajah tampannya.

'' _H-hei_ Tae.. Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?'', Taehyung hanya menangis dalam diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, ''Kumohon Tae, Jawab aku. Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini'', Jungkook memohon sambil membawa Taehyung dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Taehyung mulai terisak,''Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti Eomma kan, Kookie?'', Jungkook langsung menatap wajah Taehyung yang masih menangis,''Tentu saja tidak, _sayang_. Kau adalah segalanya untukku. Hanya kau satu-satunya hartaku yang paling berharga. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hmm?'',Jungkook mengecup kening Taehyung.

''Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?'', Taehyung langsung merengut imut saat Jungkook tiba-tiba saja bertanya, merusak momen romantic mereka.

Taehyung memainkan jari-jarinya, sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Jungkook yang tertuju padanya,''Tadi kau dan Jimin..'',cicit Taehyung. Jungkook tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Taehyungnya baru saja cemburu padanya dan Jimin.

''Jadi _uri_ Taetae cemburu _eoh_?'', goda Jungkook sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Taehyung yang malu hanya bisa memukul bahu Jungkook. Membuat sang empunya bahu sedikit menaduh kesakitan.

''Kau tidak perlu cemburu, Taetaeku sayang.. Takkan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku, apalagi Jimin. Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang'', pipi Taehyung kembali merona. Taehyung jadi menyesal telah curiga pada Jungkooknya.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Taehyung, lalu menubrukkan bibirnya di atas bibir kissable Taehyung. Melumat dan menghisapnya, membuat Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook, sementara tangan Jungkook merambat menuju tengkuk Taehyung lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

''Omong-omong..'', Jungkook merogoh sakunya setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan mengulurkannya pada Taehyung,''…Selamat Natal dan juga…'', Taehyung tertegun melihat isi kotak yang diulurkan Jungkook. Taehyung membekap mulutnya sembari memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak yang tampak simple, namun tetap indah dimatanya.

''… _Will you marry me?_ '', Taehyung berharap indra pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Apa Jungkook baru saja melamarnya?

''Aku memang bukan pria yang romantis''

'' Aku hanya pria berhati dingin yang beruntung memilikimu sebagai kekasihku''

'' Dan hari ini aku ingin menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena berhasil membuat seorang Kim Taehyung menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya''

''Aku ingin saat aku terbangun, ada sosok Kim Taehyung disampingku''

'' Jadi..'', Jungkook memandang Taehyung penuh harap. Taehyung merasa jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang akibat mendengar untaian kalimat romantic Jungkook. Siapa bilang Jungkook tidak romantis huh?

'' _Will you?_ ''

Jungkook sedikit terkejut saat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat, '' _Of course yes.. I will.._ '', sampai indra pendengaran Jungkook menangkap suara indah jawaban Taehyung. Jungkook langsung balas memeluk tak kalah erat sambil terus menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Lalu kembali meraup bibir manis Taehyung.

Pada akhirnya, rasa cemburu Taehyung membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis nan panjang. Sepanjang kisah cinta mereka yang akan terus mereka ukir di benak mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang. Atau perlu kita panggil….

…Jeon Taehyung?

.

.

Di bawah salju yang terus berjatuhan, seorang pemuda tampan tampak tengah berada di antara segerombolan makhluk raksasa nan aneh yang mereka sebut Migod. Namun anehnya, bukannya menyerang segerombolan Migod itu justru menunduk hormat pada pemuda itu.

''Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi hari kejayaan kita akan tiba'', pemuda itu bersorak, mengundang makhluk di sekelilingnya ikut bersorak. Suhu yang semakin dingin tak menggoyahkan semangat mereka.

''Kita harus segera memusnahkan Kim Taehyung. Kita harus memusnahkan inti kebahagian sang Phoenix''

''Dan saat sang Phoenix kehilangan sisi baiknya…''

''… dia akan membawa kita menuju kejayaan sekaligus kehancuran bagi kaum mereka''

''Kerahkan semua kekuatan kalian dan bawa Kim Taehyung ke hadapanku!''

Gerombolan Migod itu kembali bersorak,''Baik, Tuan''

.

.

TBC

Review please.. ToT  
biar smangat aku lanjutinnya..

mksih buat yg udh review, follow, n favorite ^o^ maaf blum bisa bales reviewnya..  
buat lanjutin next chap, minta review lebih dari 45 boleh? Kalau gk, jg gk papa..  
mksih udh mau baca :*

pay


	4. Chapter 4

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel (Chapter 4)**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 4**

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dengan ceria sambil sesekali membalas sapaan para pelayan di rumahnya. Netranya menangkap adanya tas milik ibunya yang tergeletak di meja,''Apa Eomma sudah pulang ahjussi?'', Tanyanya pada pria paruh baya, pelayan kepercayaan di rumahnya.

''Sudah tuan muda, saat ini Nyonya tengah berada di kamarnya'', Jimin mengangguk pelan sebelum berujar dengan ceria,''Kalau begitu, aku akan mengejutkan ibu'', lalu segera berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar ibu dan ayahnya. Sang Ayah yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

Jimin hendak membuka pintu kamar sang ibu sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara asing. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _'…_ _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Putraku, Park Yeonhee-ssi?'_

 _'_ _Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu huh? Jangan coba-coba melukai putraku meskipun kau tidak menginginkannya!'_

 _Brak_

Bunyi gebrakan itu sedikit membuat Jimin terkejut hingga mengambil langkah mundur. Ia hampir saja mendobrak pintu itu karena khawatir pada sang ibu, namun sekali lagi ia urungkan niatnya.

 _'_ _Kau ingin membunuhku hah?'_ , terdengar suara sang ibu yang tengah memekik. Jimin kembali mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu.

 _'_ _Jika iya, kau mau apa hah? Lari? Berteriak memanggil manusia-manusia berotot tapi berotak kecil itu? Atau kau ingin meminta bantuan anak tirimu itu, bukankah dia juga sama sepertiku?'_

Terdengar langkah ribut dari para petugas keamanan di rumahnya. Jimin segera mengambil langkah seribu, beranjak dari sana. Sungguh, apa yang tadi ia dengar di balik pintu kamar sang ibu benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit mendera kepalanya hingga langkahnya terhenti. Ia berhenti sejenak dan bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya. Kilasan memori aneh melintas di kepalanya layaknya sebuah film.

 _'_ _Jiminie Hyung..'_

 _'_ _Hyung akan selalu menemukan Taetae'_

 _'_ _Hyung, ibu jahat padaku'_

 _'_ _Taetae jangan menangis lagi ya'_

 _'_ _Kau tidak terluka kan, Dongsaengie?'_

 _'_ _Tidak, Taetae kan kuat.. Jadi Taetae tidak terluka'_

Setetes airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jimin. Ia mengingat semuanya. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak di dadanya hingga menimbulkan efek sesak yang menyakitkan. Kenapa baru kali ini ia mengingat semuanya? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu?

Jika saja ia mengingatnya sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin ia tidak akan membuat hati Taehyung sakit. Mungkin Taehyung tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri. Dan mungkin..

Hubungannya dengan Taehyung akan kembali seperti dulu, layaknya kakak dan adik pada umumnya. Meskipun ada tambahan kata 'tiri' tersemat pada kata 'kakak'.

.

.

Seminggu sudah sejak Jimin mengingat semuanya. Dan seminggu juga Taehyung menghindarinya. Ia maklum. Taehyung pasti butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya. Dan Jimin akan menunggu sampai Taehyung akan menerimanya kembali.

Seminggu ini Jimin bertingkah layaknya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia bertanya pada yang lainnya agar mereka tak curiga jika ia sudah megingat semuanya apalagi Jungkook dan Taehyung.

''Jungkook-a'',panggil Jimin dan langsung di jawab oleh Jungkook. ''Ada apa,Hyung?'', Jimin bertingkah seolah ia tengah bingung.

''Eungg..Jungkook-a'', panggilnya lagi, membuat Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

''Iya Jimin Hyung, ada apa hmm?'', Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, membuat pipi nya bersemu.

Jimin mendorong kepala Jungkook dengan ujung jari telunjuknya saat menyadari Taehyung tengah memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Ia tidak mau menambah panjang daftar masalahnya dengan Taehyung.

''Jungkook-a, kenapa aku merasa Taehyungie menghindariku? Kau tahu dia kenapa?''

''Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja,Hyung'', Jimin mendengus. Selalu saja jawaban yang sama, saat dia bertanya pada yang lain pun jawabannya tetap sama. Mereka pasti bersekongkol.

''Tidak Jungkook-a. sudah seminggu ini Taetae menghindar saat berpapasan denganku. Bahkan dia tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya'', sepertinya Jimin berbakat menjadi seorang actor. Lihatlah saat tersentak begitu Jungkook tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahunya,''Kau tidak usah khawatir,Hyung. Taetaeku hanya sedang PMS, kau tahu kan?'', benar-benar acting yang alami.

''Taehyungie bukan wanita, Jeon'', Jungkook tertawa. Mata Jimin sekilas melirik Taehyung yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa Jimin kembali melakukan kesalahan?

Jimin dapat melihat Taehyung tersentak kaget saat melihat Jungkook mengacak surainya. Bahkan Jimin juga dapat melihat mata Taehyung yang berkaca-kaca. Namun Jimin memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

'Maafkan Hyungie ya Tae'

''ASTAGA KIM TAEHYUNG, JARIMU!'',tak hanya Jungkook yang tersentak kaget mendengar pekikan Jin, namun Jimin juga. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri Taehyung.

Seketika Jimin kembali merasa menyesal. Ia kembali menyakiti Taehyung. Ia hendak mendekati Taehyung namun Jungkook lebih cepat. Dan setelahnya mereka menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

Jimin berbaring di atas ranjangnya, tatapannya tertuju keatas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jimin berdering, menyadarkan sang empunya dari lamunannya.

''Halo?''

 _'_ _Hey sayang, apa kau ada di camp sekarang?'_ , Jimin segera menatap layar ponselnya. Ternyata ibunya. Jimin kembali meletakkan ponselnya di dekat telinga.

''Iya Eomma, ada apa?''

 _'_ _Ahh syukurlah, bisa tolong buka pintunya? Eomma dan Appa berada di luar sekarang'_

Mata Jimin sontak membulat. Setelah mengatakan 'iya' dan mematikan sambungannya, Ia segera berlari keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Taehyung, namun hanya kosong yang ia dapati. Apa Taehyung sedang keluar?

Jimin kembali berlari menuju ruang tengah, dan benar saja. Ada Taehyung juga yang lainnya di sana. Mereka memandang Jimin bingung. Bagaimana ini? Mata Jimin bergerak gelisah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit guna mengurangi kegelisahannya.

''Ada apa Chim? Apa kau sakit?'', Jimin sedikit bersemu saat Yoongi memeriksa keningnya juga mengusap keringat di pelipisnya. Namun seketika ia menggeleng. Ayolah , bukan saatnya ia merona seperti anak gadis. Ia harus segera memikirkan cara agar Taehyung pergi dari sini sebelum ia kembali sakit hati.

Namun pikirannya kembali kacau saat mendengar bel mereka tengah berbunyi.

Astaga! Sekarang Jimin harus bagaimana?

Saking paniknya, Jimin sampai tidak menyadari Hoseok sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

''Ohh, Selamat siang Paman, Bibi'', Jimin segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

Sialan kau, Jung Hoseok!

''Oh, hai Hosiki.. dimana Jiminie?'', Ayah dan Ibunya sudah melangkah masuk.

Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

' _Maafkan Hyung , Tae'_ , batin Jimin.

.

.

Mereka semua sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, dengan Jimin yang duduk di antara kedua orangtuanya. Membuat Taehyung kembali harus menahan sesak di dadanya.

Lihatlah! Betapa bahagianya Jimin berada di tengah-tengah kedua orangtuanya. Tatapan Taehyung tidak beralih dari satu-satunya wanita yang ada di ruangan ini. Ibunya.

Ibunya melangkah menuju dapur bersama Jin lalu kembali sambil membawa sebuah panci ukuran sedang berisi sup di tangannya. Semua orang sontak bersorak senang, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

Setelah meletakkan panci itu ke atas meja, ibunya segera meraih mangkuk Jimin lalu menuangkan supnya. Taehyung berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya hingga tiba saatnya gilirannya.

Taehyung mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' dengan suara pelan lalu meraih sendoknya hendak mencicipi supnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati aroma kerang pada supnya. Dan benar saja, ini adalah sup kerang. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Masalahnya adalah Taehyung alergi akut terhadap semua jenis kerang. Saat kecil dulu, ia tak sengaja memakan makanan berbahan kerang dan hasilnya ia harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit. Jika Taehyung memaksa memakannya, bisa saja berakibat fatal dan nyawanya melayang.

Atensi Tuan Park juga anaknya beralih kearah Taehyung yang masih terdiam menatap mangkuknya. Keningnya mereka sedikit berkerut karena bingung melihat tingkah Taehyung. meraka segera melihat mangkuknya dan matanya sontak membulat. Sup kerang.

Sama halnya dengan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu, Jungkook ikut membulatkan matanya dan segera menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya, membuat sendok di tangan Taehyung jatuh menyentuh mangkuknya.

Semua segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk. Jungkook segera meraih mangkuk Taehyung, mendekatkannya pada mangkuk miliknya. Tangannya juga meraih tisu lalu mengusapkannya pada tangan Taehyung yang terkena cipratan kuah sup. Jungkook juga mengambilkan sendok baru untuk Taehyung.

''Ada apa Kook?'', Tanya Nyonya Park. Matanya memandang bingung kearah mereka berdua. Sebelum Jungkook sempat menjawab, Taehyung sudah meraih kembali mangkuk supnya lalu memakannya.

Dengan semangat Taehyung menyuapkan sup itu kedalam mulutnya tanpa menggubris tatapan khawatir Jimin juga tuan Park. Namun jika kalian lihat lebih dekat, mata Taehyung sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan airmatanya.

.

.

Flashback

Taehyung tampak sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang di taman itu. Tatapannya mengedar ke segala penjuru taman seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah ibunya. Taehyung kira saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di camp, sang ibu benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Namun ternyata ia salah.

Buktinya sekarang sang Ibu mengajaknya bertemu di taman ini. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Taehyung segera mendongak dan senyuman langsung tersemat di wajahnya.

 _''_ _Annyeong Eomma''_

Wanita yang ia panggil ' _Eomma_ ' ini hanya mendengus kesal,''Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu'', ketusnya dingin. Taehyung mengangguk pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sakit

Rasa sakit mendera hatinya hingga ia meringis pelan. Ayolah , siapa yang tidak sakit hati jika sang Ibu tidak ingin dipanggil olehnya dengan sebutan itu?

''Sial! Pantas saja si Brengsek itu mendatangiku. Ternyata kau masih hidup'', _hey!_ Tidak sadarkah anda kalau anda baru saja menyakiti hati seorang anak dengan ucapan kasar anda?

''Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau bisa hidup, yang jelas. Jangan bertingkah seolah kita saling mengenal di hadapan Jimin juga teman-temannya'', setelah mengatakan itu, wanita ini segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di bawah dinginnya guyuran salju musim dingin.

''Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu hingga kau menerimaku…'', Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang terus menjatuhkan butiran salju. Air mata mengalir perlahan di kedua belah pipinya.

 _''_ _..Eomma''_

Flashback end

.

.

Taehyung terus menyantap supnya sambil menahan sakit di hatinya. Satu hal yang ia mengerti saat ini. Sang ibu tengah berusaha membunuhnya. Sang ibu sudah tahu Taehyung alergi kerang dan dengan sengaja membuat Taehyung memakannya.

Sebenarnya apa salah Taehyung hingga ibunya sendiri berusaha membunuhnya?

Mata Jungkook berkilat marah sebelum kembali menahan tangan Taehyung dan meraih mangkuk sialan itu lalu…

Prang

Mangkuk Taehyung terlempar menabrak dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping di atas lantai. Semua sontak memandang kearah sang pelaku,yaitu Jungkook. Suasana sempat berubah hening sebelum..

''JEON JUNGKOOK, Ada apa denganmu huh?"

Teriakan Namjoon menggema. Sungguh ia heran dengan kedua sejoli ini. Jungkook tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon. Ia memilih melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah wanita di hadapannya sebelum menghilang bersama Taehyung entah kemana.

'Apa-apaan bocah ini?'

.

.

Setelah membawa Taehyung ke Rumah Sakit, Jungkook segera pergi dari sana untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perbatasan dan menghancurkan apapun yang ia temui termasuk para Migod yang tak sengaja dijumpainya.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH''

Pohon-pohon menjulang di sekitar Jungkook langsung hangus terbakar akibat api Jungkook. Beberapa bangkai Migod bergelimpangan, menimbulkan bau menyengat nan menusuk hidung.

Tiba-tiba saja datang guyuran air entah darimana dan langsung membuat tubuh Jungkook basah kuyup. Jungkook segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati kehadiran seseorang yang ia kenali.

''Kau merusak hutannya,Kookie-a'', Suara lemah Taehyung dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Jungkook. Ya , orang yang membuat tubuhnya basah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Taehyung, tunangannya.

Jungkook segera mendekap Taehyung begitu mendapati tubuh ringkih tunangannya ini terhuyung pelan,''Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hmm? Harusnya kau tetap di rumah sakit'',Tanya Jungkook dengan lembutnya.

''Kau tidak ada untuk menemaniku, jadi aku menyusulmu kemari'', secercah senyum terulas di wajah Jungkook. Jungkook membawa tubuh Taehyung agar berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai bantal kepala Taehyung. Tangan Taehyung terulur hendak menggapai wajah tampan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook segera menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lemah begitu tangannya berhasil menyentuh pipi Jungkook lalu mengusapnya pelan. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang berada di pipinya, mengusapnya lembut seolah tangan Taehyung adalah hal yang paling rapuh yang ada di dunia ini.

''Kenapa kau memakan supnya?'', Taehyung segera membuka matanya yang semula terpejam mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook,''Aku tidak mau Ibuku sakit hati jika aku tidak memakan supnya''

Bohong

Semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung itu adalah kebohongan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jungkook khawatir jika ia mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya.

''Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu sendiri, Tae..''

''Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini lagi''

Taehyung tertegun. Ia baru saja membuat Jungkook-nya menangis. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya lalu memeluk Jungkook erat. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang. Sementara Jungkook masih terus menggumamkan kata jangan lagi di sela tangisnya.

Jungkook serius dengan ucapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Hal itu membuat Jungkook merasa gagal melindungi Taehyung-nya.

Taehyung mengusap sisa airmata di pipi Jungkook,''Ouhh, _uri Kookie_ jadi tidak tampan lagi kan? Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?'', Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir mendengar candaan Taehyung, berpura-pura merajuk.

 _Cup_

''Apa Kookie sudah tidak cemberut lagi?'', Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya setelah mencium Jungkook tepat di bibir. Ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jungkook sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya sementara lengannya sudah mengalung di bahu Jungkook.

Tidak sadarkah kau, Tae? Kau baru saja menggoda iman seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum sebelum memiringkan kepalanya meraih bibir manis Taehyung ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Tangan Jungkook menekan tengkuk Taehyung memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jari-jari Taehyung merambat menuju helaian rambut Jungkook, meremasnya seduktif. Cincin perak dengan bentuk yang sama tersemat di jari manis mereka.

Bibir Jungkook melumat belahan bibir Taehyung lembut namun penuh nafsu. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya memasuki goa hangat Taehyung, mengajaknya bergulat lidah. Entah saliva milik siapa yang menetes di balik ciuman panas mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menghentikan ciuman mereka, membuat Taehyung merasa kehilangan kenikmatannya. Namun ia kembali tersenyum begitu mendengar bisikan Jungkook.

''Mau melanjutkannya di atas ranjang?''

.

.

Taehyung mendapati wajah tampan Jungkook yang tengah terpejam di kala ia membuka matanya. Meskipun rasa ngilu mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya, Taehyung tetap menyukainya. Karena setiap kali ia terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam kungkungan hangat khas Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung terus menatapi wajah tampan tunangannya sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya,''Sudah puas mengagumi ketampananku, sayang?'', Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan pipi yang merona akibat ketahuan tengah mengagumi ketampanan calon suaminya ini.

Jungkook tertawa renyah mendapati tingkah lucu Taehyung-nya. Ia segera meraih pinggang Taehyung dan memeluknya erat,''Ouuhh manisnya istriku..'', pipi Taehyung semakin merona dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Pagi mereka dilewati dengan gombalan Jungkook dan juga pipi Taehyung yang merona.

.

.

''Kami kembali'', Jimin segera berlari kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara Taehyung. Jungkook juga Taehyung memandang bingung kearah Jimin yang berlari kearah mereka dan..

Grep

Jimin segera memeluk Taehyung erat kemudian memeriksa tubuh Taehyung,''Kau tidak apa-apakan, Tae? Sudah mendapat vaksin anti alergi? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa masih pusing?''

Wah , sejak kapan seorang Park Jimin berubah menjadi seorang rapper?

Jika Jungkook memandang Jimin aneh, lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang jutru malah tertegun. Ia merindukan pelukan ini. Mungkin kalian kira selama ini Taehyung membenci Jimin karena telah merenggut perhatian sang ibu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia justru sangat menyayangi Jimin layaknya kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Melihat Taehyung hanya terdiam, Jimin segera melepaskan pelukannya,''M-maaf, a-aku -'',belum selesai Jimin bicara,Taehyung sudah menyelanya.

''Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku'',setelah mengatakan itu, Taehyung meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam. Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum menepuk pundak Jimin,''Maaf ya Chim Hyung, Taetae sedikit kelelahan'', setelah itu, Jungkook ikut menyusul Taehyung.

Jimin masih tetap berdiri termangu di ambang pintu. Entah kenapa, timbul rasa sesak nan menyesakkan di dadanya. Tiba-tiba Jimin merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Ia sangat mengenal orang ini. Aroma parfum nya yang begitu maskulin menyeruak menusuk indra penciuman Jimin,''Jangan khawatir. Mungkin Taehyung memang lelah. Apa kau tidak melihat bekas kissmark juga cara berjalannya yang seperti penguin itu? Jungkook pasti membobolnya semalaman'', pipi Jimin sedikit merona mendengarnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memukuli bahu orang tersebut.

''Yoongi hyung.. jangan se-frontal itu! Aku masih polos..''. Ya, orang itu adalah Yoongi, kekasihnya. Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin.

''Baiklah ChimChimku yang masih polos, ayo masuk dan tutup pintunya. Aku tidak mau ada yang sakit'', Jimin segera berlari kecil menutup pintu lalu melompat ke punggung Yoongi.

Jika Taehyung punya Jungkook, Jimin juga punya Yoongi yang selalu setia bersamanya, selalu menghiburnya dan melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

''Apa maksudmu memberi Taehyung sup kerang? Kau mau membunuhnya?'', Park Gongmin tengah berteriak kearah sang istri. Tatapan matanya begitu tajam.

''Kalau memang iya, kau mau apa?'', Yeonhee balas berteriak. Mata Gongmin membulat mendengar ucapan istrinya,''Demi Tuhan! Dia anak kandungmu Park Yeonhee! Apa salahnya huh?!''

''Dia menghancurkan semuanya! Dia menghancurkan impianku! Aku dibuang orang tuaku karena dia! Orang-orang memanggilku pelac*r juga karena dia!''

''Harusnya bocah sialan itu tidak pernah lahir!''

Yeonhee mengacak rambut panjangnya frustasi. Airmata nya mengalir hingga membuat wajahnya tampak kacau akibat eyeliner yang luntur. Gongmin membuang nafas kasar sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yeonhee dengan kekacauannya.

.

.

''Kookie-a, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu saat aku meninggalkanmu?'', Taehyung bertanya sambil memainkan helaian surai Jungkook yang berbaring di pahanya. Jungkook segera menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku ensiklopedinya, memandang Taehyung dengan kening berkerut.

''Ada apa? Kau berniat meninggalkanku?'', Taehyung menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin ia berniat meninggalkan Jungkook.''Tentu saja tidak, aku kan hanya bertanya'', suara Taehyung mengecil di akhir kalimat. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Jungkook tertawa pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi gembil Taehyung,''Jika kau meninggalkanku? Mungkin aku akan menghancurkan semuanya sampai aku berhasil menemukanmu'', kali ini kening Taehyung yang berkerut bingung.

''Kalau aku mati?'', Taehyung bertanya dengan raut polos dan penasaran,''Maka aku akan ikut mati bersamamu'', jawab Jungkook yakin.

' _'_ _Eeii, andwaeyo_.. Kau harus tetap hidup. Kau harus menjadi pahlawan paling tampan di dunia'', canda Taehyung sambil menangkup pipi Jungkook. Jungkook menggenggam jemari ramping yang berada di pipinya lalu mengusapnya lembut.

''Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjadi pahlawan jika tidak ada kau, Tae. Yang ada aku malah menghancurkan semuanya. Melihatmu terluka saja, aku mengamuk. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada?''

''Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji'', Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya menarik tengkuk Taehyung, membuatnya menunduk dan..

Cup

Di bawah pohon rindang di hamparan rerumputan yang menari bersama angin. Juga kumpulan kupu-kupu sewarna pelangi yang begitu indah, mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka lewat sebuah ciuman panjang yang begitu senyuman seorang Jung Daehyun yang tengah memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

 _'_ _Gumawo-yo, Jungkook-a'_

 _._

TBC

Review please.. ToT  
biar smangat aku lanjutinnya..

mksih buat yg udh review, follow, n favorite ^o^ maaf blum bisa bales reviewnya..  
buat lanjutin next chap, minta review lebih dari 60 boleh? Kalau gk, jg gk papa..  
mksih udh mau baca :*  
pay ^o^


	5. Chapter 5

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel (Chapter 5)**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 5**

1 day before D-Day . December 30th, 20xx.

Daehyun duduk di atas sofa dengan memangku sebuah kue kecil dengan sebuah lilin menyala di atasnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.59 dini hari. 1 menit lagi dan dia akan keluar dari sini. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Taehyung, putranya. Setidaknya meskipun Taehyung tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ia masih dapat menerima kasih sayang seorang ayah.

3

2

1

Jam klasik di samping Daehyun berdentang pertanda saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam, membuat Daehyun bersorak pelan.

 _''_ _Come to Daddy, my son''_

 _Fyuhh_

Lilin di kue tadi mati bersamaan dengan hilangnya Daehyun. Hanya sekelebat asap sisa lilin yang tampak tertinggal.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya saat telinganya menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Ada Jin juga member BTS yang lainnya di ambang pintu sambil menenteng kue tart dengan lilin diatasnya. Jungkook segera menoleh pada Taehyung yang terlelap di sampingnya dengan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan.

Jin juga yang lainnya melangkah mengendap-endap mendekati Taehyung. Jungkook mengecupi pelipis Taehyung dengan lembut. Membuat kening Taehyung sedikit berkerut akibat terusik juga mengeluarkan desahan kesal. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Jungkook meski dengan mata yang masih tertutup lalu meringsut pelan ke pelukan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook juga yang lainnya harus menahan nafas mereka melihat betapa menggemaskannya seorang Kim Taehyung.

Jemari Jungkook bermain di atas surai selembut sutra milik Taehyung,'' _Hey Babylion, wake up''_ , bisik Jungkook di samping telinga Taehyung. Hoseok memasang raut seperti seseorang yang hendak muntah mendengar bisikan _chessy_ Jungkook, termasuk juga Yoongi dan Namjoon.

Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung sedikit menggeliat sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Perlahan netra Taehyung terbuka sambil sesekali mengerjap pelan.

Hoseok menghitung mundur dan kemudian terdengar suara nyanyian selamat ulang tahun. Taehyung segera mendudukan dirinya, sementara Jungkook hanya bersandar di kepala ranjang.

' _'_ _Saengil chukae, Taehyung-a''_ , ucap mereka secara bersamaan. Taehyung tampak terharu, terbukti dengan kedua netranya yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Taehyung sembari berbisik,'' _Happy Birthday, Miss Jeon''_

''Sebutkan permohonanmu lalu tiup lilinnya'', Jin tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kue tart di tangannya. Taehyung mengusap sudut matanya sebelum memejamkan mata.

 _Fyuhh_

Mereka semua sontak bersorak riuh segera setelah Taehyung meniup lilinnya.

''Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung-a'', Namjoon bersuara sambil mengusap surai Taehyung, diikuti juga oleh member yang lain. Setelah beberapa jam terlewati, akhirnya mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Matahari merangkak naik menuju singgasananya. Nyanyian merdu burung-burung kecil di luaran sana menjadi tanda bagi Taehyung juga Jungkook untuk segera mengawali hari mereka. Mungkin akan semakin cerah jika saja mereka masih dapat menikmati langit biru, bukannya langit gelap.

Salju yang berjatuhan juga udara yang sangat dingin membuat orang-orang di luaran sana harus mengenakan pakaian super tebal, tak lupa juga sarung tangan, beanie dan penutup telinga menyertai penampilan mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengenakan syal di leher mereka.

Orang-orang tampak bersuka cita menyambut tahun baru yang sebentar lagi akan tiba. Termasuk juga member BTS dengan style musim dingin mereka yang memukau para kaum hawa. Mereka tampak begitu semangat mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka untuk menyambut tahun baru.

Namjoon dan Jin memilih pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja kebutuhan mereka. Yoongi dan Jimin tampak memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Hoseok? Jangan Tanya. Dia sedang sibuk menggoda gadis-gadis di sebuah coffee shop. Doakan saja kali ini ia tidak mendapat tamparan menyakitkan di pipinya. Atau mungkin kali ini Hoseok akan mendapatkan tonjokan dari beberapa pemuda? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Baiklah, kembali pada tokoh utama cerita ini.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tampak melakukan hal yang berbeda dari hyungdeul mereka. Mereka tidak begitu sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan tahun baru mereka. Mereka berdua memilih berkunjung ke taman bermain, memasuki semua wahana yang ada di sana. Mereka hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka berduaan saja.

Tak hanya menaiki semua wahana, mereka juga mencicipi semua makanan dan minuman yang berjajar di taman bermain itu. Terakhir, mereka mampir ke sebuah foodtruck yang menjajakan permen kapas. Sebenarnya hanya Taehyung yang ingin kemari, bukan mereka berdua. Namun kalian tentu ingat, Jeon Jungkook takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Taehyungnya.

Setelah mendapatkan permen kapasnya, Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook lalu memeluk lengannya. Sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum menatapnya sembari mengecupi pelipis Taehyung.

Hari ini, Jungkook akan mengabulkan semua harapan Taehyung. Tak sengaja netra Jungkook melihat siluet Daehyun di kerumunan sambil tersenyum kearah mereka, namun sepertinya hanya Jungkook yang menyadarinya. Jungkook balik tersenyum sebelum merangkul bahu Taehyung, membawanya kembali pada member BTS lainnya yang tengah menunggu mereka.

.

.

Suasana di café ini mengingatkan Taehyung pada saat Migod pertama kali datang. Orang-orang yang bersuka cita, aroma coffee, coklat juga aroma khas roti yang memasuki indra penciumannya, juga kehadiran Jungkook di berbeda hanya kehadiran Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, juga Hoseok bersama mereka.

Ada satu orang yang eksistensinya tidak di sadari oleh Taehyung. Eksistensi seorang Jung Daehyun, sang Ayah yang duduk tepat di samping meja mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya Daehyun memeluk Taehyung, namun ia urungkan niatnya dan memilih mendengarkan semua celotehan putranya, mendengar suara tawanya nan indah.

Daehyun akan benar-benar membenci siapapun yang menyianyiakan makhluk indah ciptaan Tuhan di belakang punggungnya ini. Termasuk wanita yang dulu pernah mendiami hatinya. Ahn Yeonhee.

Dulu, Yeonhee pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang aktris. Sampai tiba saatnya dimana ia mabuk dan tak sengaja menghamili Yeonhee. Saat itu Daehyun sadar, ia baru saja menghancurkan mimpi wanita yang dicintainya. Segera setelah Yeonhee memberitahunya bahwa ia tengah hamil, Daehyun mendapatkan hukumannya.

Sebelum ia pergi, Daehyun sempat meminta Yeonhee untuk tetap mempertahankan bayinya meskipun wanita itu tak menginginkannya. Dan Daehyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan mencampakkan putranya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu, alasan Daehyun ingin segera keluar dari tempat hukumannya hanyalah untuk Taehyung, putranya. Ia ingin menjaga Taehyung seperti sosok ayah pada umumnya. Ia ingin mengajari Taehyung mengendarai sepeda. Ia ingin berada di samping Taehyung saat putranya menerima penghargaan di sekolahnya. Ia ingin bermain lempar tangkap bersama Taehyung.

Sama seperti Jungkook, bagi Daehyun, hanya Taehyung satu-satunya hartanya yang paling berharga. Dan Daehyun akan selalu menjaga tawa Taehyung agar tetap dapat ia dengar, sama seperti Jungkook. Melindungi Taehyung meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Sudah cukup 18 tahun ia harus melihat Taehyung terluka. Sudah cukup 18 tahun ia mendengar tangis Taehyung tiap malamnya karena merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Kali ini, Daehyun akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk Taehyung.

.

.

D-Day . December 31th, 20xx.

Meskipun mereka berada di balik tembok besar yang mengisolasi mereka dari dunia luar sana, sepertinya hal itu tidak mengurangi antusiasme mereka dalam menyambut tahun baru yang akan datang dalam hitungan menit.

Mereka berkumpul di pusat kota atau kini kita sebut dengan Demion Camp. Suasana penuh sukacita dan keceriaan mengiringi hitungan mundur menuju tengah malam, menuju tahun baru. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini, juga terdapat Jungkook dan Taehyung serta yang lainnya.

Tapi kali ini, mereka kembali membuat kesalahan. Mereka meninggalkan benteng perbatasan tanpa pengamanan yang berarti. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain tepat diluar benteng yang melindungi mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari bahaya yang akan mendatangi mereka seiring dengan hitungan mundur mereka.

3

2

1

''HAPPY NEW YEAR!''

Suara letusan kembang api juga terompet yang ditiupkan mengiringi momen pergantian tahun ini. Jungkook sedikit tersentak saat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Taehyung segera menoleh kearah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam,'' Kookie-a ada apa?'', Tanya Taehyung dengan suara keras.

Jungkook segera menggenggam tangan Taehyung,'' ada sesuatu yang salah tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Siapa yang berjaga di benteng?'', Taehyung tampak berpikir, '' sepertinya hanya beberapa tentara atau polisi. Lihat! Hampir semua Demion berkumpul di sini''

Mata Jungkook membulat saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Hari ini tidak ada laporan penampakan Migod, seolah mereka tengah bersembunyi. Ya, bersembunyi untuk menyiapkan rencana yang lebih besar.

''Kita harus segera memperingati yang lainnya. Migod akan melakukan serangan itu sebabnya tidak ada penampakan Migod seharian ini!'', Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Mereka segera berteleportasi ke pusat informasi untuk memperingati para warga. Namun sepertinya mereka berdua terlambat.

 _Duaarrr_

' _'_ _Kyaaaa''_

Suara tawa juga terompet tergantikan oleh suara ledakan dan juga teriakan histeris. Member BTS juga Demion lainnya segera memasang posisi siaga. Suasana sempat hening seketika sebelum…

…kendaraan aneh terbang melintas di atas mereka, menjatuhkan ratusan bahkan ribuan Migod yang langsung memusnahkan apa saja yang mereka temui. Suara ledakan kembali terdengar, bukan hanya sekali, tapi lebih dari puluhan kali. Suara tembakan juga terdengar dari beberapa polisi dan tentara yang bersiaga. Para Demion segera membawa para warga ke tempat yang aman, termasuk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Kobaran Api sisa ledakan, reruntuhan bangunan, potongan tubuh manusia juga cipratan darah berserakan dimana-mana. Suara teriakan dan tangisan terdengar begitu keras. Aroma darah yang menguar di udara membuat siapa saja tidak akan tahan dengan aromanya.

Semuanya bagai _de javu_.

Pasukan Migod kali ini benar-benar melakukan serangan besar. Bahkan sampai membuat para Demion kewalahan.

Orang-orang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Berlarian kesana kemari tanpa memperdulikan apabila ada yang terinjak. Termasuk seorang bayi mungil yang terpisah dari orangtuanya. Bayi itu menangis keras namun tak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikannya, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang tak sengaja menendang hingga menginjak bayi mungil tak berdosa itu hingga beberapa luka menghiasi tubuhnya.

Tangisan keras bayi itu membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari sumber suara. Dan berhasil. Jungkook juga Taehyung berhasil menemukan bayi itu. Jungkook hendak berteleportasi kearah bayi itu namun matanya tak sengaja melihat siluet Migod berukuran cukup besar tengah mendekati Taehyungnya.

''Kookie-a, Bayinya!'', Jungkook segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah bayi itu dan hendak berteleportasi, namun sekali lagi langkahnya tertahan saat dia melihat Migod itu menenteng sebuah tombak dengan ujungnya yang tajam dan runcing.

Taehyungnya dalam bahaya.

Tangisan bayi itu kembali terdengar seiring dengan langkah Makhluk berlendir itu yang semakin mendekati Taehyung. Jungkook bingung harus menyelamatkan siapa lebih dulu.

''Jeon Jungkook, bayinya!'', Taehyung kembali berteriak. Bukannya Taehyung tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya, tapi bayi itu lebih membutuhkan bantuan Jungkook. Beruntung seletelah kedua kalinya ia berteriak, akhirnya Jungkook menyelamatkan bayi itu. Membuat mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pemuda itu melemparkan tombaknya kearah Taehyung. Tombak itu melesat begitu cepat. Taehyung hendak menjauh darisana namun langkahnya tertahan oleh sulur-sulur berwarna hitam yang melilit kakinya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak.

Tombak itu semakin dekat. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Apakah ini akhirnya? Ia akan mati dalam hitungan detik. Taehyung menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum menutup matanya. Setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Taehyung seiring dengan matanya yang menutup.

' _'_ _Jungkook-a…Saranghae.._ ''

Netra Jungkook membulat lalu, ''TAEHYUNG-A!''

 _Syut_

3

2

1

Taehyung tidak merasakan sakit. Ia hanya merasakan sebuah dekapan hangat seseorang. Tidak, ini bukan Jungkook. Sosok ini asing namun juga terasa familiar di hatinya. Apa mungkin?

Taehyung segera membuka matanya. Perkiraannya benar, ia berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang kemudian membawanya menjauh dari lesatan anak panah tadi. Pria ini tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Bahkan Jungkook yang melihat mereka tersenyum lega mendapati Taehyungnya selamat.

' _'_ _Hey sayang_ …''

''… _Apa Ayah terlambat_?''

Ayah?

Netra Taehyung membulat mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pria di hadapannya ini, Apakah benar-benar Ayahnya?

Daehyun tersenyum kikuk karena terus diperhatikan oleh Taehyung,''Maaf ya, Ayah baru bisa menemuimu sekarang..'', Daehyun menunduk tanda menyesal. Pasti putranya ini sangat membencinya. Ayolah, dia baru muncul setelah 18 tahun Taehyung lahir, bagaimana mungkin Taehyung tidak membencinya?

Tatapan lembut Daehyun berubah menjadi kilatan tajam saat Migod tadi hendak menggapai tubuh putranya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Namun makhluk itu kembali harus menelan pil pahit karena usahanya gagal. Gerakan Daehyun jauh lebih cepat darinya, hingga dapat menjauhkan Taehyung dari tangannya.

Makhluk ini menggeram lalu mengaum layaknya si raja hutan mengutarakan kemarahannya. Aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia hendak melancarkan serangan kearah Taehyung dan Daehyun namun ia urungkan niatnya saat Jungkook sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, menatapnya tajam.

Makhluk itu mengambil langkah mundur. Ia takkan sanggup mengalahkan Jungkook sendirian. Ia butuh bantuan.

Terdengar bunyi dentuman yang berasal dari tembok benteng perbatasan. Bunyi dentuman nan keras itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bergetar takut. Sempat terjadi keheningan sekejap sebelum….

…Satu-satunya yang dapat melindungi warga dari Migod. Benteng mereka hancur menjadi puing-puing. Dari balik puing-puing benteng itu, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan Migod berukuran raksasa bermunculan.

Jungkook segera berada di samping Taehyung, merangkul pinggangnya karena tungkai Taehyung melemas melihat pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. Jika seperti ini, ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi tempat perlindungan para warga juga akan ikut hancur.

''Tae, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Keadaan semakin tidak aman'', Taehyung segera menoleh ke sumber suara.''Tidak, aku akan tetap berada disini'', balas Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan,''Kumohon Tae, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu'', tatapan memohon tertuju kearah Taehyung.

''Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti orang yang lemah, Jeon Jungkook!''

''Aku juga seorang namja dan aku tidak selemah itu!''

Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya. Taehyung benar, selama ini Jungkook selalu memperlakukan Taehyung seperti orang lemah. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan Taehyung pergi sendirian. Tapi semua itu ia lakukan karena ia tak ingin Taehyung terluka.

Jungkook segera membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya sembari terus membisikkan kata maaf di telinga Taehyung,''Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau boleh tetap disini, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dariku atau Daehyun ahjussi, ne?''

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang Ayah. Sebenarnya Taehyung sangat senang akan kehadiran Ayahnya yang sangat ia rindukan, tapi ia hanya bingung dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung bertemu sang Ayah. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menunduk di samping sang Ayah.

''Tidak masalah kalau kau membenci Ayah, Tae. Asalkan kau tidak akan terluka di hari pertama kita bertemu'', Taehyung segera mendongak menatap sang Ayah yang tersenyum tipis. Tidak, Taehyung tidak membencinya. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci sang Ayah.

Grep

Daehyun terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Taehyung, putranya. ''Aku tidak membenci Ayah. Aku sayang Ayah..'', mata Daehyun berkaca-kaca mendengar bisikan lirih Taehyung. Ia segera membalas pelukan Taehyung tak kalah erat sebelum suara Jungkook menginterupsi mereka.

''Maaf mengganggu, tapi musuh semakin mendekat'', Daehyun dan Taehyung tertawa pelan. Sebelum memasang posisi siaga, Daehyun menyempatkan mengusap sudut matanya yang basah juga mencium kening Taehyung sayang.

''O iya, sebentar lagi teman-teman juga saudara tirimu akan datang, Tae''

Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan Daehyun. Darimana Ayahnya tahu teman-temannya juga Jimin akan segera kemari?

Dan benar saja, Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon juga Jin, benar-benar datang dan saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Jimin sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tepat kearahnya. ''Kau tidak terluka kan, _Dongsaengie_?''

Netra Taehyung membulat. Apa Jimin baru saja memanggilnya _Dongsaengie_?

.

.

Jimin kecil tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan di tengah taman sendirian. Kaki mungilnya bergerak mengayunkan ayunannya. Ia tampak bosan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru taman. Tak lama, senyum merekah terulas di wajahnya saat netranya mendapati bocah yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya tengah berlari kencang kearahnya.

''Jiminie Hyung..'', teriak bocah itu. Namun ia juga khawatir jika tiba-tiba saja bocah itu terjatuh,'' Tae, Jangan berla-''

Brugh

''-ri'', Jimin segera berlari menuju bocah yang tengah jatuh tertelungkup di atas tanah. Lalu membantunya berdiri. Ia merangkul bahu bocah itu lalu mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman.

''Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu sering berlari hmm?'', Jimin mengusap jejak airmata di pipi bocah itu.''Tapi Taetae ingin segera bermain dengan Jimin Hyung..'', Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya.

''Kau tidak terluka kan, _Dongsaengie_?'', bocah bernama Taetae tadi tersenyum sembari menggeleng.''Tidak, Taetae kan kuat.. Jadi Taetae tidak terluka'', Jimin tersenyum sambil mengacak surai halus bocah itu.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin bertatap-tatapan cukup lama sampai tidak menyadari salah satu Migod menyerang Jimin, beruntung Yoongi segera menyadarinya dan..

Brak

…Migod itu hangus oleh petir Yoongi. Yoongi sedikit mendengus,''Jangan kira kau bisa melukai Chimchim-ku''

Mereka semua serentak menyerang kumpulan Migod yang hampir mencapai gerbang ruang bawah tanah. Taehyung mengalirkan air nya sampai menenggelamkan kumpulan besar Migod lalu Yoongi melemparkan tombak petir nya. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat air bertemu dengan listrik tegangan tinggi,bukan?

Hoseok memilih mengalirkan tanah yang telah bercampur dengan air milik Taehyung hingga membentuk lumpur lalu Jungkook memanaskannya dengan kobaran apinya. Jalanan sontak dipenuhi oleh patung-patung Migod dalam berbagai pose.

Jin sibuk menerbangkan migod-migod itu ke segala arah dengan pusaran anginnya. Namjoon sibuk merobohkan beberapa tiang listrik juga segala sesuatu yang berbahan logam, menghantamkannya pada musuh mereka, Jungkook segera mencairkan logam itu dengan apinya, lalu Daehyun menghembuskan tiupan es nya hingga membekukan lelehan logam yang menyelimuti makhluk aneh itu. Jika tadi patung dari tanah liat, kali ini justru patung perunggu.

Melihat pasukannya berkurang cukup banyak, membuat sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamati dari sebuah gedung tinggi tampak geram. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ombak air dadakannya. ''Mari kita lihat apa kalian sanggup mengatasi Jungkook tanpa kekasihnya?'', gumamnya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap mata lalu muncul tepat di belakang punggung Taehyung.

''Hei Manis'', Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia baru saja membuat kesalahan fatal.

Brak

Tubuh Taehyung terpental hingga menabrak dinding beton hingga hancur. Semua sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka lalu membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda ini?

Jimin hendak menolong Taehyung, namun ia ikut terpental hingga menghancurkan gerbang ruang bawah tanah. Para warga yang mengungsi sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok Jimin yang terlempar di antara mereka.

Jimin segera berteleportasi sedangkan Hoseok segera menutup lubang besar yang ditimbulkan Jimin. Taehyung sudah kembali berdiri di samping Jungkook sementara Daehyun dan yang lainnya berhadapan dengan pemuda tadi. Taehyung sangat mengenal pemuda ini. Dia adalah..

… Kwon Jiyong.

Sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Pemuda rupawan, sosok dibalik bangkitnya Migod. Dulu Jiyong juga merupakan Demion baik seperti mereka. Namun ia begitu ambisius ingin mempunyai kekuatan seperti Jungkook. Ia membuat perjanjian dengan dewa Hades dengan memberikan separuh jiwanya, membuat dewa yang identik dengan neraka itu berhasil membangkitkan salah satu penghuni neraka, yaitu Migod. Jiyong ingin mengambil kekuatan Phoenix milik Jungkook.

Selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan Phoenix-nya yang sebenarnya. Jungkook baru bisa mengeluarkannya saat ia benar-benar kehilangan sisi baiknya. Saat dirinya dilingkupi oleh emosi, keputus-asaan, juga kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

Dan itu hanya terjadi ketika Jungkook kehilangan Taehyung-nya. Jika Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan Phoenix-nya, maka Jiyong akan semakin mudah merebutnya. Jika ia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Phoenix Jungkook, maka ini akan menjadi akhir dari kehidupan manusia.

Jungkook segera menyembunyikan Taehyung di belakang tubuhnya saat netra nya menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan Jiyong. Tidak hanya Jungkook, Daehyun, Jimin juga yang lainnya juga segera mendekati Taehyung, memastikannya aman dari jangkauan Jiyong. Mereka sudah mengetahui tujuan Jiyong kemari. Membunuh Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook lepas kendali. Dan mereka tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Taehyung erat.''Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja,Tae. Apapun yang terjadi'',bisik Jungkook. Ia tersenyum lalu mencium kening Taehyung lama.

''Apapun rencana kalian, bisa tolong bawa Jimin juga?'', Yoongi bersuara, Jimin segera menoleh kearahnya. Jungkook dan Daehyun saling bertatap-tatapan sebelum tiba-tiba saja Daehyun menghilang bersama Taehyung juga Jimin entah kemana. Tak berselang lama, Daehyun kembali tanpa Taehyung dan Jimin membuat Jiyong tertawa keras.

''Kalian ingin bermain petak umpet eoh? Baiklah , aku yang jaga…'', Jiyong membalikkan tubuhnya hingga yang bisa mereka lihat hanya punggungnya saja,''…Siap atau tidak, Aku datang!''

.

.

Daehyun membawa Taehyung juga Jimin ke rumah kecil tempat ia menerima hukumannya dulu. Namun kali ini ruangan di dalam rumah ini tampak berbeda. Ada sebuah cermin besar yang menampilkan keadaan di tengah kota saat ini bak sebuah monitor kamera keamanan.

''Untuk sementara, kalian berdua tinggal disini sampai keadaan kembali aman. Akan merepotkan kalau Jungkook juga Yoongi mengamuk secara bersamaan. Jangan coba-coba keluar, _okey_? '', Daehyun memicingkan matanya sebelum hendak berteleportasi kembali ke Jungkook juga yang lainnya. Namun ada yang menahan lengannya.

''Ayah..Tolong jaga Jungkook dan yang lainnya, dan juga..''

''..Ayah harus tetap baik-baik saja sampai kami bisa keluar dari sini..''

''…Janji?'', Taehyung mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Daehyun tersenyum sebelum menautkan jari kelingking mereka,''Ayah janji'', Taehyung tersenyum lega lalu memeluk Daehyun erat.

''Bisa tolong jaga Yoongi Hyung juga?'', kali ini Jimin bersuara. Daehyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan canggung segera menyelimuti Taehyung juga Jimin. Mata mereka tertuju pada cermin besar di hadapan mereka.

'Kookie-a / Yoongi Hyung…'

'Jangan terluka'

.

.

TBC

Preview Next Chapter~

 _''_ _Aku tidak menyangka ternyata seorang Jeon Jungkook, sang Phoenix bisa selemah ini''_

 _''_ _Taehyung-a, mianhae''_

 _''_ _JEON JUNGKOOK!''_

 _''_ _Bangun brengsek! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini!''_

 _''_ _Yoongi hyung, ireona jaebal hiks''_

 _''_ _Saranghae-yo, Min Jimin''_

 _''_ _ANDWEEE!''_

 _''_ _Kubunuh kau, Kwon Jiyong!''_

haaaiiii!ada yng kngen gk ?  
mksih buat yg udh review... yg msih jdi silent reader, RnR pliss...

luv u all, pay :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Demion; The Story of Wasted Angel (Chapter 6)**

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, and OC's

Length: Chaptered

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Hurt , Comfort, YAOI

Rate: T

**Chapter 6**

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Brugh_

Jungkook terbaring di atas tumpukan salju. Salju yang harusnya berwarna putih bersih itu kini tercemari oleh warna lain, yaitu merah. Warna merah pekat yang berasal dari cairan kental berbau tembaga yang tak hentinya mengalir dari tubuh Jungkook. Rupanya hal serupa juga dialami oleh Yoongi. Mereka menatap langit yang terus menjatuhkan butiran salju.

Apa ini akhirnya?

Bukankah mereka adalah sang Pahlawan? Bukankah pahlawan selalu menang? Lalu kenapa justru sang Penjahat yang menang?

Jiyong melangkah mendekati tubuh Jungkook. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebilah pedang dengan ukiran khas Yunani nan artistic.

Pemandangan langit kini telah tergantikan oleh sosok Jiyong yang memandang remeh kearahnya. ''Aku tidak menyangka ternyata seorang Jeon Jungkook, sang Phoenix bisa selemah ini'', Jungkook tersenyum getir. Dalam hatinya Jungkook mendesah lega. Setidaknya bukan Taehyung yang berada dalam kondisi sekarat seperti ini. Sekilas bayangan akan senyuman dan tawa ceria Taehyung melintas di kepalanya.

''Lebih baik kau mati saja, Jeon Jungkook'', Jiyong mengangkat pedangnya, hendak menusukkannya pada dada kiri Jungkook. Perlahan Jungkook memejamkan matanya pasrah. Di hatinya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf yang tertuju untuk Taehyung-nya.

 _'_ _Taehyung-a, mianhae'_

 _._

 _._

''Kalian ingin bermain petak umpet eoh? Baiklah , aku yang jaga…'', Jiyong membalikkan tubuhnya hingga yang bisa mereka lihat hanya punggungnya saja,''…Siap atau tidak, Aku datang!''

Jungkook segera memasang posisi siaga saat Jiyong bergerak cepat kearahnya sementara yang lainnya berpencar menghadapi gerombolan Migod yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Jiyong melayangkan tendangannya dan …

 _Druaghh_

Meskipun Jungkook sempat menangkis tendangan Jiyong, ia tetap dibuat terpental hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Kali ini Jungkook yang melayangkan pukulannya, dan berhasil. Jiyong terpental menabrak sebuah gedung hingga hancur.

Tak berapa lama, Jiyong kembali muncul sembari mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Jiyong meregangkan otot lehernya sebelum mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan dua buah mobil besar yang mangkrak di tepian jalanan lalu menghantamkannya kearah Jungkook.

Jiyong tersenyum saat melihat serangannya berhasil, Jungkook tampak menghilang terhimpit oleh badan mobil. Namun senyumnya menghilang saat dua mobil iu bergerak riuh sebelum tiba-tiba meledak dan hancur sementara Jungkook tampak baik-baik saja.

Setelah adu kekuatan, mereka kembali adu fisik dengan saling melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan. Sebuah pedang api muncul dari tangan Jungkook dan..

 _Blass_

Pedang itu memutuskan lengan Jiyong. Jiyong tampak melompat menjauh sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi lengannya yang buntung. Jungkook tampak sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Perkiraannya memang benar, Jiyong tidak mudah dikalahkan. Setelah nafasnya teratur, Jungkook melayangkan bola-bola apinya kearah Jiyong. Ia juga segera mendekati Jiyong dengan kecepatan kilat lalu menendang wajah Jiyong. Jungkook terus melayangkan serangannya dengan bertubi-tubi.

Jungkook menghentikan serangannya setelah mendapati Jiyong tak bergerak tertutupi puing-puing bangunan. Apa Jiyong sudah mati? Namun pikirannya salah. Terdengar suara tawa menggelegar.

Mata Jungkook membulat. Bagaimana mungkin setelah diserang dengan begitu hebatnya Jiyong masih bisa bangkit? Bahkan keadaannya kembali seperti semula, tanpa ada luka sedikitpun. Tangannya yang sempat terputus pun sudah tumbuh kembali.

Jiyong menampakkan seringainya lalu dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah berada di hadapan Jungkook. Mencekik leher Jungkook hingga tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. Kedua tangan Jungkook menahan tangan Jiyong yang mencekiknya. Jungkook melayangkan kakinya menghantam wajah Jiyong hingga cekikannya terlepas.

Tidak hanya itu, tiba-tiba saja kilat menyambar tubuh Jiyong. Pelakunya? Tentu saja Min Yoongi. ''Kau baik-baik saja?'', Tanya Yoongi begitu sampai di samping Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap lehernya yang memar.

Tak lama, Jiyong kembali bangkit dan langsung melayangkan serangan badai pasirnya membuat pandangan Yoongi juga Jungkook terganggu. Mereka berdua berusaha mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari sosok Jiyong di antara pasir-pasir yang menutupi pandangan mereka.

 _Brak_

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi terpental, membuat Jungkook segera memfokuskan penglihatannya. Jungkook menciptakan kobaran api besar hingga butiran pasir tadi hilang tanpa jejak. Yoongi sudah kembali ke sisi Jungkook sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Tatapan mereka berdua tertuju pada sosok Jiyong yang menanti mereka tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Jungkook dan Yoongi meregangkan otot mereka serentak sebelum bergerak cepat sembari melayangkan serangan mereka.

.

.

Pandangan Taehyung dan Jimin tak beralih dari cermin besar di hadapan mereka. Jika kalian pikir mereka senang berada disini, kalian salah besar. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang juga perasaan gelisah yang membuncah hingga satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya gigit jari sambil terus mendoakan keselamatan orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

'' _Tae_ '', panggil Jimin yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung. Taehyung tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jungkook yang terpampang di cermin. _''Mianhae.._ '', meskipun suara Jimin begitu pelan, Taehyung masih bisa menangkapnya.

''Aku tidak bermaksud merenggut kasih sayang Eomma darimu, tapi…''

''Kau tahu? Sebelum kita saling mengenal sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang berubah. Termasuk kasih sayang Eomma padaku'', mata Taehyung tampak berkaca-kaca. Jimin hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

''…Kau pasti membenciku, kan Tae?'', Jimin memberanikan diri menatap Taehyung,''Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf''

Terdengar suara tarikan nafas Taehyung,''Seandainya saja dengan aku membencimu juga permintaan maaf mu itu bisa merubah semuanya, mungkin aku sudah membencimu sejak dulu. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu..''

''Saat kecil aku selalu bertanya, Kenapa Eomma tidak pernah mencium keningku setiap malam seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padamu?'',Jimin hanya diam menatap lelehan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipi mulus Taehyung.

''Kenapa Eomma tidak pernah memelukku sepulang sekolah seperti yang ia lakukan padamu? Kenapa Eomma tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku? Kenapa Eomma selalu membanggakanmu bahkan disaat aku selalu melakukannya lebih baik darimu? KENAPA?!''

Jimin sedikit tersentak saat Taehyung meninggikan suaranya. Perasaan menyesal menyeruak di dadanya. Sungguh! Jika saja ia bisa, mungkin Jimin sudah memutar waktu kembali ke masa lalu. Namun apa daya, saat itu ia juga hanya seorang anak kecil yang juga butuh kasih sayang ibunya. Sampai sekarang Jimin tidak pernah tahu siapa ibu kandungnya.

''Tapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit saat kau tidak mengingatku saat kita pertama kali bertemu, _Hyung.._ ''

Baru saja Jimin ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak menghantam dada mereka. Jimin sontak mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung. Akhirnya Jimin mengerti darimana asalnya rasa sesak itu.

' _Andwe.._ '

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Taehyung-a, mianhae'_**

 _Kraakk_

Belum sempat pedang Jiyong menyentuh dada Jungkook, sebuah perisai es melingkupi tubuh Jungkook yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Jika saja refleks Jiyong tidak bagus, mungkin ia sudah tewas terkena rentetan es yang sangat tajam. Akhirnya Jiyong memilih mundur beberapa langkah.

Sementara Taehyung segera menghampiri Jungkook. Dengan tergesa-gesa Taehyung menempelkan telinganya pada dada Jungkook, memeriksa denyut jantungnya. Namun hanya hening yang ia dapati. Tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari dada Jungkook yang menunjukkan ia masih bernafas. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya panic, matanya pun berkaca-kaca.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin Jungkook meninggalkannya. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Taehyung menepuk pelan pipi Jungkook,''Kookie-a'', panggilnya.

' _'_ _Kookie-a, Wake up!''_ , air mata mengalir di pipi mulus Taehyung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar.

''JEON JUNGKOOK!'', Taehyung meninggikan suaranya, mengundang beberapa orang mengalihkan atensi mereka, termasuk Daehyun dan yang lainnya. Mereka segera mendekati Taehyung dan Jungkook juga Jimin dan Yoongi yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Mereka mendapati pemandangan menyesakkan di depan mata mereka. Teriakan frustasi Taehyung dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga mereka.

''Bangun brengsek! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini!'', Taehyung terus memukul dada bidang Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya. Semakin lama gerakan tangan Taehyung memelan, ia memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jungkook.

Yoongi merasakan pandangannya mengabur sebelum tiba-tiba indra pendengarannya menangkap suara Jimin.

''YOONGI HYUNG!'', Jimin segera merebahkan kepala Yoongi pada pahanya sembari terus berteriak menyadarkan Yoongi yang merasakan matanya semakin memberat.

''Yoongi Hyung, tetap buka matamu! Tetaplah bersamaku!'', Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin, _''Uljima.._ '', lirihnya pelan. Jimin segera mengusap kasar airmata di pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum.

Yoongi juga mengukir senyuman di wajahnya, _''Saranghae-yo, Min Jimin'',_ tangan Yoongi yang tadi bertengger di pipi Jimin kini telah terjatuh melemas menghantam tanah yang tertutupi oleh salju. Tangan putih itu seolah menyatu bersama salju. Kedua mata Yoongi telah terpejam mengikuti jejak Jungkook.

''Yoongi hyung, _ireona jaebal_ hiks'', Jimin memeluk erat tubuh kaku Yoongi. Jin merasakan tungkainya melemas hingga ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa mendongak menyembunyikan tangisan mereka.

 _''_ _ANDWEEE!''_

Jiyong tergelak melihat betapa hancurnya orang-orang di hadapannya. Setidaknya ia tidak sia-sia kehilangan separuh jiwanya juga kumpulan prajurit Migod-nya yang kini telah menjadi bangkai. Karena ia telah berhasil membunuh sang Phoenix juga titisan Dewa Zeus. Tapi Jiyong sedikit menyayangkan kenyataan bahwa ia belum berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan Phoenix milik Jungkook.

Angin berhembus begitu kencang disertai rintik hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan Taehyung juga Jimin. Sang rembulan telah kehilangan mataharinya. Bumi telah kehilangan pahlawannya.

.

.

Taehyung menghapus airmatanya sebelum mengecup pelan bibir pucat Jungkook. Hujan masih belum berhenti, membuat Taehyung menghentakkan kaki kanannya dan _voila_ , tubuh Jungkook juga Yoongi yang tadinya basah kuyup, kini berubah kering. Selain itu, kini tetes hujan tak lagi membasahi tubuh keduanya, seolah ada payung transparan yang menaungi mereka.

Aura hitam memancar dari tubuh Taehyung. Pancaran kemarahan menguar lewat kedua tangannya yang terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, juga kilatan tajam di kedua netra _Onyx_ -nya. Sama halnya dengan Jimin yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Daehyun sedikit termangu menatap tubuh Jungkook juga Yoongi. Keningnya pun sedikit berkerut. _'Ada yang salah disini'_ , batinnya berbicara. Daehyun memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh keduanya ke suatu tempat. Taehyung juga Jimin sempat melirik, namun seolah mengerti, mereka hanya diam membiarkan Daehyun pergi.

''Kubunuh kau, Kwon Jiyong!'', Taehyung memang mendesis, namun suaranya dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Jiyong. Jiyong kembali tergelak, bahkan suara tawanya memecah keheningan malam.

''Kau? Mau membunuhku? Sendirian? Yang benar saja! Bahkan kekasihmu mati ditanganku'', Jiyong berujar sambil tersenyum remeh. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

''Siapa bilang dia sendirian?'', mata Jiyong membulat. Sejak kapan Daehyun sudah berada di belakang punggungnya? Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapati Daehyun sedang memandangnya remeh dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

''Kasihan sekali dirimu.. Matamu buta atau kau memang tidak bisa berhitung _huh_?'', jika yang lain tampak terkejut, lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya sang Ayah membuat lelucon di saat seperti ini…

''Siapa kau?'', raut kesal tampak begitu jelas di wajah Jiyong. Daehyun berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,'' _Aigoo_.. Sudah bodoh, tidak sopan pula.. Aku tahu aku tampan dan tampak muda, tapi Aku ini lebih tua darimu, _dasar bocah''_

Uh-oh, sepertinya Jiyong mulai marah. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang memerah juga rahangnya yang mengeras. Ia mendecih,''Jadi 6 orang lemah seperti kalian ini ingin membunuhku?'', Daehyun menggeleng dengan polosnya.

' _'_ _Hey Ahjussi_ , kau kira kami sudah mati semua _huh_?'', Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara,yaitu Mark. Bocah bermarga Lee itu lalu tersenyum lebar kearahnya, membuat Taehyung tidak tega untuk tidak balas tersenyum. Perlahan para Demion lain mulai bermunculan dari balik gedung juga reruntuhan bangunan, membuat Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Jin, juga Hoseok tertegun melihatnya.

Daehyun benar. Mereka tidak sendirian. Jika Jungkook dan Yoongi kalah pada pertarungan sebelumnya, maka kali ini semua akan berbalik. Tidak mungkin satu orang bisa mengalahkan ratusan atau bahkan ribuan orang, bukan?

 _'_ _Jangan menyerah Tae, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu'_

Taehyung tersenyum miris mengingat ucapan Jungkook. Taehyung mengusap airmata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, karena Jungkook tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Taehyung merasakan sebuah tepukan dan usapan pelan pada surai merahnya. Pelakunya adalah Taeyong, kekasih Mark. Sebelah tangan Taeyong merangkul pinggang Mark,''Ada lebih dari 500 orang Demion yang siap mati demi membunuh naga kerdil itu. Lebih baik makhluk manis seperti kalian ini sedikit mundur ke belakang, _okey?_ ''

Mark memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Taehyung bersiap untuk protes namun tertahan,''Aku tidak mau Jungkook menghantuiku karena membiarkanmu terluka, Kim'',Mark menginjak kaki Taeyong hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan. Taehyung menghela nafas pelan,''Aku justru berharap dia benar-benar bangkit dari kematian''

Mark semakin gencar manginjak kaki kekasih bodohnya yang _sialnya_ sangat tampan. Sebelum suara dingin Taehyung menguar di antara derasnya hujan,''Pastikan aku menjadi orang pertama yang meledakkan kepalanya'', sontak sepasang kekasih itu menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Taeyong mengangguk kaku sementara Mark merelakan tangannya ditarik oleh Taehyung diikuti oleh Jimin.

Tak perlu waktu lama, para Demion mulai menyerang Jiyong. Serangan bertubi-tubi menghujani Jiyong hingga ia tampak cukup kewalahan. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka, para Demion bersatu untuk melumpuhkan Jiyong, sang Pangeran kegelapan.

.

.

 **''** **Jadi… Kita ada di surga?'', seorang pemuda berkulit seputih susu bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, sementara pemuda lain yang bersurai hitam sebagai subjek pertanyaan hanya diam sembari memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas pelan.**

 **Ya. Mereka berdua adalah Yoongi dan Jungkook. Mereka tengah berada di hamparan padang savanna yang begitu luas hingga tampak seolah tak berujung, sejauh apapun mata mereka memandang hanya rerumputan yang mereka dapati. Bukankah mereka sudah mati? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini.**

 **''** **Entahlah. Kurasa tidak, hyung'', Akhirnya Jungkook bersuara, meskipun masih dengan mata terpejam. ''Lalu? Dimana kita?'', Yoongi kembali bertanya membuat Jungkook sedikit mendengus sebelum bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.**

 **Jungkook menepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi yang masih bertahan pada posisi duduknya. ''Let's Find Out.'', ajak Jungkook. Yoongi lalu mengangguk sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jungkook.**

 **Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba langkah mereka harus terhenti akibat kemunculan sosok pemuda bermata sipit di hadapan mereka.**

 **''** **Jadi kalian berdua yang dimaksud Daehyun Hyung? Baiklah, ikut aku! '', meskipun sedikit heran dengan pemuda aneh ini, mereka berdua tetap mengikutinya.**

 **Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah air terjun yang begitu indah dengan pepohonan juga tanaman merambat di sekitarnya. Pemuda sipit itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat Jungkook juga Yoongi sedikit terkejut.**

 **''** **Baiklah, aku akan beritahu kalian sesuatu. Kalian sebenarnya belum mati. Dalam buku ramalan, kalian adalah Demigod terpilih yang takkan bisa mati. Kalian hanya tertidur untuk sementara.'', netra Jungkook juga Yoongi pun membulat,''Setelah melewati air terjun itu kalian bisa hidup kembali, tapi….''**

 **'…** **Kalian harus melewati ilusi masa depan yang akan memecah konsentrasi kalian. Jika kalian tidak bisa konsentrasi, kalian bisa terjebak di sana selamanya.''**

 **Jungkook dan Yoongi tak sanggup berkata-kata. Tidak bisakah mereka langsung kembali ke dunia tanpa hambatan seperti itu? Tapi, tunggu dulu.. ilusi masa depan?**

 **''** **Ilusi masa depan?'', Tanya Jungkook. Pemuda di depannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban,''Ya, ilusi masa depan yang begitu indah hingga kalian tak ingin kembali. Dan ketika kalian sadar, yang kalian hadapi takkan seindah bayangan ilusi kalian''**

 **''** **Maksudmu?'', kali ini Yoongi bersuara. Pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas,''Bisa saja saat kalian kembali, kalian menemukan orang yang kalian sayangi sudah tak bernyawa?''**

 **Nafas mereka berdua tercekat. Pikiran mereka tertuju pada Taehyung dan Jimin. Mereka takkan sanggup kehilangan kedua malaikat mereka itu. Rasa ragu, bimbang, gelisah menyatu bersama di hati mereka.**

 **Tak berselang lama, mereka berdua serentak menatap pemuda di depan mereka sebelum berujar dengan begitu yakin,**

 **''** **Kami Siap''**

 **Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil memiringkan tubuhnya memberi jalan pada kedua pemuda rupawan ini,''Selamat berjuang'', ujarnya. Jungkook dan Yoongi mengangguk lalu dengan langkah pasti menuju air terjun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.**

 **''** **O iya, Siapa kau sebenarnya?'', Jungkook kembali bersuara tepat di depan air terjun. Namun pemuda sipit iu hanya tersenyum. Jungkook menghela naafas sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam air terjun. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik air terjun itu, mereka berdua masih dapat mendengar suara pemuda sipit tadi berteriak pada mereka, membuat mereka berdua tersenyum tipis.**

 **''** **Panggil saja aku Zelo''.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan mulai berbalik menyerang para Demion. Satu-persatu Demion mulai tumbang. Beberapa yang lainnya mengambil langkah mundur.

Kali ini Mark harus merelakan tangannya diremas oleh Taehyung yang mulai geram dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Ia memilih mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Sepertinya kesabaran Taehyung mulai habis. Dengan cepat ia menarik Mark ke belakang punggungnya, lalu mengangkat tanganya membuat sebuah ombak besar yang langsung menggulung tubuh Jiyong lalu mengubahnya menjadi bola air raksasa. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mengubah tetes air hujan menjadi runcingan es yang begitu tajam lalu mengarahkannya pada bola air berisi Jiyong itu. Sontak warna air pada bola itu berubah menjadi merah.

Apakah sudah berakhir?

 _Jleb_

Mata Taehyung membulat. Bibirnya terbuka hendak mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan namun hanya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar tepat di ulu hatinya yang kini berlubang akibat belati Jiyong. Cairan lengket berbau tembaga bernama darah itu mengalir dengan derasnya hingga mencemari salju putih di bawahnya juga kemeja putih yang tengah Taehyung kenakan.

Rasa sakit itu kembali ia rasakan saat sang pemilik belati menarik belatinya. Taehyung jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Taehyung seiring dengan memucatnya wajah manisnya juga nafasnya yang tersengal.

Tangan Jiyong terulur hendak menggapai leher jenjang Taehyung sebelum sebuah bola salju menghantam wajahnya. Jiyong segera menoleh kearah pelaku yakni Mark. Jiyong tertawa remeh sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan sebuah batang pohon besar kearah tubuh mungil Mark.

Taehyung juga Jimin yang melihatnya, berusaha menolong Mark. Taehyung berusaha berdiri sementara Jimin beralih menyerang Jiyong. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Taehyung berhasil berdiri dan…

 _Brugh_

…Dirinya berhasil membawa Mark menghindar dari hantaman pohon itu, meskipun harus merelakan punggungnya menghantam tanah. Taehyung kembali menekan luka menganga di perutnya setelah berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mark menatapnya dengan raut menyesal yang justru dibalasnya dengan senyuman tipis seolah mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

Taeyong segera menghampiri mereka berdua sementara yang lainnya sibuk membantu Jimin menyerang Jiyong,''Kim, kau baik-baik saja?'', Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Taeyong. Taeyong segera memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya, membuat Taehyung sedikit iri pada Mark. Andai saja Jungkook ada disini, mungkin pemuda itu sudah mengamuk karena melihatnya terluka sampai sekarat seperti saat ini.

Taehyung merasakan pandangannya mengabur namun ia berusaha menepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit saat mendengar ringisan Jimin. Ia berteleportasi hingga berada tepat di samping Jimin dan langsung disambut rentetan pertanyaan.

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Lukamu bagaimana?!'', Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya bosan lalu berujar malas

''Berisik!''

Jimin hanya mendengus mendengarnya lalu kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada Jiyong,''Dia tampak mulai kehabisan energi. Ini kesempatan kita'', Jimin sedikit menoleh kearah Taehyung saat mendengarnya berbisik. Benar juga, Jiyong tampak mulai terengah dan lukanya pun tidak pulih kembali seperti tadi.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membuat ombak besar lalu menghantamkannya pada Jiyong hingga membuatnya terombang-ambing. Taehyung lalu membekukan air yang menyelimuti tubuh Jiyong, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Kesempatan ini diambil oleh Jimin untuk menyerang Jiyong dengan menciptakan puluhan pedang lalu menghantamkannya pada Jiyong yang tak lagi bisa bergerak apalagi menghindar.

Puluhan pedang yang tadinya hanya melayang kini menancap di tubuh Jiyong. Jimin sedikit bersorak sebelum melihat Taehyung kembali terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya. ''Kim Taehyung?!'', pekik Jimin. Jimin hendak menolong Taehyung namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, tubuhnya sudah terlempar hingga menabrak pohon. Tidak hanya itu, Jiyong juga mencengkeram lehernya hingga tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah.

Taehyung kembali menghantamkan ombak ke tubuh Jiyong lalu membawa tubuh Jimin yang sudah lemas mendekat kearahnya dengan airnya. ' _'Gwaenchanha?_ '', Tanya Taehyung khawatir seolah tak mengkhawatirkan keadaannya sendiri. Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua kembali bangkit saat melihat Jiyong melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangan Jimin terulur mengambil pedang milik Jiyong yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Demion yang lain mulai kembali menyerang Jiyong. Dengan sisa kekuatan mereka, Jimin juga Taehyung berlari kearah Jiyong. Jimin sudah hampir menusukkan pedangnyaa pada Jiyong namun ia kembali gagal dan terlempar. Melihat itu, Taehyung segera mengeluarkan pedang esnya dan..

 _Jleb_

Pedang itu berhasil menancap pada jantung Jiyong. Tubuh Jiyong kemudian menghilang menjadi abu dan terbawa angin. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada bangkai Migod yang tadinya bergelimpangan. Semua orang sontak bersorak bahagia termasuk para warga yang telah keluar dari pengungsian.

Senyuman terukir di wajah pucat Taehyung sebelum tubuhnya limbung hampir menghantam tanah jika saja tidak ada Daehyun yang menyambut tubuh ringkihnya. Daehyun segera mengobati luka Taehyung dengan sinar Healing yang menguar dari tangannya. Tak jauh dari mereka ada Jimin yang dihampiri oleh Yeonhee juga sang Ayah. Netra Taehyung memburam oleh airmata saat melihat tatapan khawatir sang Ibu pada Jimin.

Daehyun juga melhat kearah yang sama, senyuman miris terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia segera memeluk Taehyung erat. Setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Daehyun saat telinganya menangkap gumaman lirih Taehyung.

 _''_ _Nado appeo, Eomma''_

Kedua netra Taehyung terpejam setelah meneteskan cairan bening bernama airmata. Daehyun hendak membawa Taehyung pergi sebelum dirinya dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jungkook juga Yoongi. Jika Jungkook segera mendekat kearahnya, lain halnya dengan Yoongi yang segera menghampiri Jimin.

Tubuh Taehyung kini beralih ke dekapan Jungkook. Luka-luka Taehyung sudah menghilang meskipun wajahnya masih pucat. Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya masih dengan Taehyung yang berada di dekapannya. Mark datang sambil mengulurkan selimut kearahnya dan langsung disambut ucapan terima kasih juga usakan pada surai hitamnya.

Daehyun ikut duduk di samping Jungkook setelah menyelimuti Taehyung. ''Terima kasih, ahjussi'', Jungkook bersuara. Daehyun segera menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan bingungnya,''Untuk apa?''

Jungkook tersenyum sambil tetap memandangi wajah manis Taehyung,''Untuk membuatku hidup kembali'', jawab Jungkook. Daehyun hendak kembali bersuara namun tertahan saat netranya menangkap eksistensi Yeonhee yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Yeonhee berdiri tepat di hadapan Jungkook yang memangku Taehyung lalu berjongkok hingga menipiskan jarak antara wajahnya juga wajah Taehyung yang terpejam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap jejak airmata di pipi Taehyung. Daehyun dan Jungkook hanya sanggup tertegun melihat momen anak dan ibu tersebut.

Yeonhee mengecup pelipis Taehyung dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Ia kembali menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat Taehyung sedikit terusik. ''Mianhae, Taehyung-a'',bisik Yeonhee di samping telinga Taehyung. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap surai Taehyung dan mengecup pipi Daehyun sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

Daehyun hanya diam memandangi punggung Yeonhee yang perlahan menjauh. Perlahan, setetes airmata mengalir di pipi Daehyun.

 _'_ _Bisakah kita kembali bersama, Yeonhee-a?'._

 _._

 _._

Mata Jimin berkaca-kaca saat menangkap kehadiran Yoongi di hadapannya. Meskipun tungkainya masih lemas, Jimin berusaha berdiri meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang hanya bisa termangu.

Air mata mengalir seiring langkah Jimin yang perlahan mendekati Yoongi. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi. Lengannya memeluk leher Yoongi, kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang sang kekasih.

Yoongi merengkuh tubuhnya erat, membiarkan Jimin menangis di bahunya. '' _Uljima'_ ', bisik Yoongi.

''Kau membuatku takut,Hyung'', Jimin semakin terisak,''Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku lagi. Aku benar-benar takut saat melihatmu tidak bernafas.''

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengecupi pipi Jimin yang basah,''Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Chim sayang..'', candanya. Kini bibir Yoongi beralih ke bibir Jimin. Jimin segera membalas ciumannya seolah tengah menyalurkan semua emosinya. Yoongi berjanji dalam hatinya akan selalu menjaga senyuman Jimin dan takkan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi.

Karena Park Jimin adalah segalanya untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

.

.

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung yang sibuk berlarian di bibir pantai. Tungkainya tak berhenti bergerak menghindari jilatan ombak. Suara tawanya berderai terdengar begitu merdu. Angin laut yang berhembus mengacak surai merah Taehyung. Dengan latar belakang warna jingga dari matahari yang hendak tenggelam, menambah keindahan pemandangan di depan netra onyx Jungkook.

Jungkook baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat Taehyung berlari kearahnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pangkuannya. Deru nafas Taehyung yang terdengar kacau, sementara Jungkook sibuk membersihkan kaki telanjang Taehyung dari sisa pasir. Taehyung terkikik geli saat Jungkook membersihkan sela jarinya. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Jungkook.

Taehyung baru berhenti terkikik saat Jungkook memakaikan sepatunya termasuk kaus kaki juga mengikat tali sepatu converse putihnya. ''Kita pulang sekarang?'', Taehyung segera menggeleng sambil merengut lucu. Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya,''Kita belum melihat matahari tenggelam'', Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih berada di pangkuan Jungkook lalu memandang takjub matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Jungkook memilih memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung dan menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Taehyung.

''Tae'', panggilan Jungkook hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan sunsetnya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura merajuk, membuat Taehyung kembali terkikik.

Taehyung kembali membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jungkook lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi Jungkook dan..

Cup

…mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook. Apa hari ini begitu panas sampai poni Jungkook basah oleh keringat? Taehyung menyisir poni Jungkook dan mengusap keningnya dari bulir peluh. ''Ada apa, hmm?''

Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung lembut, _''Gumawo.._ '', lirihnya namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Taehyung. Jungkook menyatukan kening mereka sebelum berbisik di depan bibir Taehyung.

 _''_ _Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku''_

 _''_ _Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku''_

 _''_ _Thanks for everything and I Love You so much''_

Setelah mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan 'Love You too', Jungkook meraih bibir Taehyung dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman manis disertai lumatan tanpa nafsu. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan cintanya pada Taehyung. Betapa besar cintanya untuk Taehyung. Betapa ia menyayangi Taehyung.

Setahun berlalu. Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Perlahan, Yeonhee mulai mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya pada Taehyung meskipun dilingkupi rasa canggung. Daehyun mulai membuka hatinya pada wanita selain Yeonhee. Namjoon dan Jin telah mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Hoseok telah memantapkan hatinya pada seorang gadis bernama Joohyun.

Sementara Yoongi dan Jimin masih sama seperti Jungkook juga Taehyung, menunggu hari dimana mereka saling mengucap janji suci di altar. Menunggu hari dimana mereka mengikat pasangan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan bernama 'Penikahan'.

Masa-masa kelam mereka telah terlewati. Kini mereka hanya perlu menjejakkan langkah, membuat memori indah yang akan selalu terkenang di benak mereka. Di bawah sinar bulan juga kerlipan bintang, semua orang berbahagia.

END

YEAAAYYY, udah Ending! ^o^

Maaf kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan…

Makasih buat yang udah review, follow, and favourite \Kiss n Hug/

Kalo ada yang minta sequel, kasih ide kalian di kolom review ya.. soalnya aku mulai khabisan ide nih.. n review nya harus bisa smpe 100, hehe..\gak ding/

Mkasih buat semua dukungannya, saranghaeyo..

Btw gak usah panggil aku thor, aku gak bawa palu.. panggil aja Rahma, aku 99L..

PayPay ^o^

a/n: khusus buat Rika-bts yang minta ripiunya dibales: ni udah update beb, mksih udah jdiin ni ff bgian dri hidupmu, haha :v btw jan panggil thor, rahma aja beb.. \virtual hug/

karena yg review 79 org, jdi gk mungkin kubales smua, hehe.. maaf ya.. mksihbanyak smuanya.. see you ^^


End file.
